


Más allá del lago

by Chio



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arturo sabía que la espera no sería fácil, y eso lo supo desde el mismo momento en el que vio el reflejo de Merlín en el agua. Sin embargo, nadie le advirtió de lo difícil que sería la vuelta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que tengo otro fanfic de Merlin abierto, en concreto el de "Dos caras de una misma moneda", que hace que no actualizo bastante tiempo, pero con el fin de la serie esta historia ha salido prácticamente sola, muy al contrario que la del otro fanfic, que debido a los hechos de la serie cada vez me es más difícil continuar.
> 
> Aun así, prometo que lo continuaré y finalizaré más tarde o más temprano, todos los que me han leído alguna vez saben que odio dejar historias sin terminar, solo os pido un poco de paciencia.
> 
> Espero que os guste mi nuevo fanfic, y por supuesto, espero vuestros comentarios, que siempre me animan muchísimo a la hora de escribir.

_22 de diciembre de 2012_

Merlín tiene una casa cerca del lago, a no más de diez minutos andando. Quizás resulta absurdo, pero en más de mil cuatrocientos y muchos años, no ha sido capaz de despegarse de Avalon por mucho tiempo (aunque lo cierto es que ya nadie lo conoce por ese nombre). Solo de vez en cuando, una vez cada doscientos años, Merlín viajaba, conociendo todo tipo de países, culturas y gentes, pero finalmente, él regresaba al lugar en el que su rey había caído, probablemente porque el vínculo que los unía, ese vínculo llamado por muchos  _destino_ , aún seguía presente en él.

A veces se decía a si mismo que era un poco masoquista por esperar durante quince siglos por un hombre que podía o no aparecer. Cuando esto ocurría gruñía con frustración contra la almohada y pensaba que su amigo bien podría estar riéndose de él en el más allá.

_23 de diciembre de 2012_

Merlín siente un pinchazo, uno de esos que te impulsa a llevar la palma de tu mano sobre el corazón. Tan pronto como ha aparecido se ha ido, así que se decide a recoger la tostada del plato y probar la nueva mermelada de fresa que había decidido comprar hacía unos días en el supermercado.

Masticó y tragó.

Le gustaba más la de melocotón.

_24 de diciembre de 2012_

Esta vez no es un pinchazo, es algo más. Es una sensación, y más que una sensación, es un sentimiento. Un sentimiento que le dice que algo está por llegar, que ha olvidado completamente un hecho significativo.

Merlín nunca había sido bueno adivinando cosas, y por mucho que pensó no encontró la causa de aquella sensación. Minutos más tarde, sin embargo, se daría cuenta del motivo, porque, ¿cómo podría haber olvidado algo tan importante?

Merlín recogió el mando a distancia de su televisión y la encendió, decidido a disfrutar del especial de aquella serie que tanto le gustaba y que casi había estado a punto de olvidar.

_22:43_

Esa noche Merlín se fue a la cama con una sonrisa. Si había algo que le gustara más que las pizzas de microondas eran las series, porque por una hora podía olvidar todo y centrarse en la vida de otras personas. De personas ficticias.

Ficticias de verdad. Personas que no existían, no como los personajes  _ficticios_ de las leyendas artúricas. Aún recordaba lo rápido que le había bombeado el corazón al leer por primera vez  _La Morthe d'Arthur_ , o cómo se le había helado la respiración al ver  _Excalibur._

Y aunque ninguna de las adaptaciones que había visto o leído se asemejaban en lo más mínimo a su historia (la mayoría de las veces llegaba a ser algo insultante, a decir verdad), todas tenían algo en común que el mago prefería no recordar: la muerte del rey.

Decidido a no pensar más en aquellos temas, Merlín cerró los ojos e inhaló fuertemente contra las sabanas.

_23:17_

Algo iba mal. Definitivamente, algo iba mal. Y no era por el frío que se le colaba en los huesos, ni porque afuera nevara. Ni porque el perro del vecino no parara de ladrar.

Algo iba mal.

Y no porque hubiera olvidado algo. Merlín estaba seguro de que no había planeado nada para esa noche (ni para todo una vida, prácticamente con la única persona con la que hablaba era la cajera del supermercado, y ni siquiera se sabía su nombre).

No había olvidado nada. No había dejado ningún grifo abierto, ni la televisión encendida.

Y aun así, algo iba mal.

_23:32_

Merlín se despertó por segunda vez en la noche para sentir que debía estar en otro lugar.

Dio media vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

_23:44_

— _Ni mil quinientos años serán capaces de acabar con tu incompetencia, ¿verdad, Merlín?_

El mago se incorporó de la cama con rapidez, porque,  _de acuerdo, eso ha sido raro, muy raro_.

Solía soñar con Arturo a menudo, con un mundo en el que él aún existía, y a veces (siempre) sus sueños eran mejores y más felices de lo que lo era la realidad. Odiaba despertar cuando soñaba con tiempos mejores.

Hacía años que no soñaba con alguien más que no fuera Arturo, ya que hacía años que había dejado de recordar a los demás.

Noventa y ocho años después de que Arturo muriera, empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba olvidando pequeñas cosas, como de qué color habían sido los ojos de Gwaine, o cuál fue el vestido favorito de Gwen. Primero fueron cosas casi sin importancia, más tarde comenzó a olvidar rostros y voces, hasta que finalmente quedo  _nada. Nada_  que no fuera Arturo y su voz.

Y esa, definitivamente, había sido la voz de Arturo.

Tal vez estaba demasiado solo. Tal vez imaginaba cosas (otra vez).

Tal vez debería comprarse una mascota, un pececito llamado Arturo. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

_23:57_

— _¡Merlín!_

Despertó sobresaltado por cuarta vez en aquella interminable noche de navidad. No le gustaba la navidad, y la posibilidad de que estuviera viviendo una versión macabra de  _Un Cuento de Navidad,_ de Charles Dickens y se le aparecieran los fantasmas de una vida pasada tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia.

Posiblemente la cena precocinada que había comido hacía solo unas pocas horas estaba caducada. Sí, debía de estarlo, porque de no ser así, no podría explicarse a sí mismo por qué oía el sonido de las aguas de un lago que estaba a más de un kilómetro de distancia. Ni porqué estaba escuchando la voz de Arturo con tanta claridad.

Por supuesto, no iba a admitir que se estaba volviendo loco.

No lo admitiría (aunque en el fondo supiera que había una mínima posibilidad).

— _Merlín, siempre llegando tarde._

Y ahí estaba otra vez su voz, reprochándole, incluso si en ese mismo momento no estaba soñando.

Debía de estar imaginándoselo.

— _Merlín._

Pero sonaba tan real.

La voz de Arturo y el ir y venir de las aguas del lago eran tan reales.

Nunca sabría si aquello que escuchó fue producto de su imaginación (que intentaba desvelarle el misterio) o no, pero lo siguiente que escuchó fue:

— _Merlín, piensa y ata cabos._

_23:59_

El lago.

La voz de Arturo.

—¡Joder!

Merlín se levantó de la cama tan rápido como le fue posible, cogió la primera chaqueta que vio y salió por la puerta en dirección a Avalon, rezando a los dioses para que esta vez fuese real.

_25 de diciembre de 2012_

En aquellos momentos en los que Merlín se permitía fantasear con el regreso de Arturo (en el sentido más correcto de la palabra), pensaba en un día de primavera, con pájaros cantando y un espléndido sol iluminando las aguas cristalinas del lago.

El rey abandonaría el lago de Avalon de forma heroica, se alzaría y Merlín le esperaría en la orilla, observando como el rey volvía a vivir, para momentos después correr a los brazos de su amigo.

Sin embargo, las fantasías, pese al afán con el que se desean, son solo eso, fantasías.

_00:06_

Lo que vivió Merlín no fue ni remotamente parecido a lo que había imaginado durante aquellos interminables años.

La realidad era otra bien distinta a la de sus sueños.

No era un día templado, ni soleado, la realidad es que hacía frío, tanto frío que se arrepentía de no haberse puesto una segunda chaqueta encima de la que ya llevaba. Tampoco avanzaba de forma tranquila hasta su destino, más bien corría tan rápido que sus pulmones apenas captaban el oxígeno de forma correcta.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, el lago no resplandecía, ni sus aguas eran cristalinas, en su lugar estaba casi congelado completamente, y la oscuridad de la noche evitaba que el mago viera su alrededor de forma correcta.

Tampoco pudo detenerse a observar como el rey abandonaba su sueño profundo, sino que lo que encontró fue a un hombre caminando a través del lago a grandes zancadas, tiritando y escupiendo palabras por su boca que Merlín no fue capaz de captar.

—¡Por el amor de dios, Merlín! ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de llegar a tiempo para presenciar la vuelta a la vida de tu rey? Eres el sirviente más incompetente que he tenido nunca.

Pero Merlín no logró prestar atención a aquellas palabras, él tan solo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos como un hombre al que había creído muerto durante mil quinientos años avanzaba hacia él de forma decidida.

_Avalon_

_Año 1_

Lo último que Arturo había presenciado eran los ojos de Merlín.

Y aunque en circunstancias normales no lo habría admitido ni siquiera para sí mismo, lo cierto era que nunca hubiera deseado que fuera de otra forma. Podía descansar en paz sabiendo que su reino estaría a salvo en las manos de Gwen, y que Merlín sería feliz durante los años que le restaran de vida.

Deseaba que fuera feliz, se merecía serlo después de tanto sacrificio.

Y lo sería, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar a Arturo.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

_25 de diciembre de 2012_

_00:07_

—Estás vivo —susurró el mago, aún en el intento fallido de que sus pulmones recuperaran el aire que habían perdido durante la carrera.

—No gracias a ti, si fuera por ti habría muerto congelado en el lago —dijo Arturo, sonriendo de forma socarrona.

Merlín no respondió a su burla tal y como solía hacer antaño, simplemente siguió observándolo, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no terminara de creerse que estaba frente al hombre que había muerto en sus brazos hacía quince siglos.

—Estás vivo —repitió, sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí —Esta vez la sonrisa de Arturo cambió, dando lugar a una mirada cariñosa.

Merlín no aparto su mirada del rey. Notó como su semblante tornaba de cariñoso a apenado, y el mago tuvo la sensación de que Arturo lo sabía. Que sabía cómo se sentía, cuanto tiempo había esperado y lo solo que había estado. Y fue entonces cuando no pudo soportar más la presión de ese maldito nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, y echó a llorar.

_Avalon_

_Año 5_

El tiempo transcurría de forma extraña en Avalon, pero aun así, Arturo lo notaba. Notaba como los días se esfumaban en una brisa inexistente, y como poco a poco, y aunque todo estuviese completamente oscuro en un principio, aparecían ante él visiones borrosas que con el paso del tiempo iban tomando forma.

Lo primero que inundó su vista fueron las aguas azulinas de un lago, por lo que supuso que se encontraba en la orilla de algún lugar al que el hombre no tenía acceso hasta después de la muerte.

Más tarde, cuando el paisaje y sus colores fueron completamente claros para la vista del rey, pudo observar como el lago parecía tener un fin, una orilla opuesta.

Arturo se sentaba en las finas arenas que adornaban la isla de Avalon, y de vez en cuando dormía, tal vez lo hacía durante demasiado tiempo, porque cada vez que despertaba la orilla contigua se encontraba cambiada. Los arboles más verdes, o las hojas esparcidas por el suelo delataban el paso de los meses, tal vez de los años.

A veces distinguía la figura de alguien en la otra orilla, mas estaba tan borroso por la lejanía que le era imposible ver con claridad. Se sentaba, aguardaba y tras muchas horas abandonaba su labor y se dirigía al bosque.

Sin saber por qué, Arturo sentía pena por aquella persona.

Parecía que se sentía tan solo como él.

_Año 18_

Fue en una de las muchas veces en las que Arturo despertaba de su sueño, que la vio.

—Hola, rey Arturo.

Él la miró desconcertado. Nunca tenía compañía, siempre se encontraba solo, aguardando, esperando a que algo ocurriera, aunque no supiera qué debía ser.

Él solo esperaba. No hacía preguntas, ya que no había nadie para responderlas.

Mas ahora aparecía aquella muchacha, tras él, de pie junto a las aguas del lago, vestida con harapos, y bien no podría ser una dama noble, pero infundía el respeto y la educación de una.

—Freya.

Y se sorprendió, porque no conocía a aquella chica, nunca la había visto (o al menos eso pensaba), pero había pronunciado su nombre con desenvoltura, sabía que ella era Freya, y estaba tan seguro como lo estaba en vida de que su espada debía ser pulida antes y después de cada batalla.

— Aún deberá pasar mucho tiempo, Arturo —dijo, y él supo que estaba a respondiendo a cada una de las preguntas que se hacía cada minuto que pasaba en ese lugar—. Pasarán años, más de los que imaginas.

Arturo asintió con la mirada gacha, perdiendo un poco de la esperanza que había mantenido cada día.

—Mas, por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es esto.

Freya alzó su brazo en dirección a la superficie del lago, realizó un movimiento y Arturo presenció como las aguas se aclaraban. Lo primero que vio en ellas fue la fachada de Camelot, alta y hermosa, para después pasar a la sala del trono, donde Gwen, quien ya presentaba los estragos de la edad, sonreía a todo aquel que se le acercase a por consejo.

Observó como Avalon le mostraba a cada una de las personas que había amado en vida. Primero Gwen, más tarde León, Percival, y muchas más caras nuevas que el antiguo rey no conoció, pero que sin embargo se alegró de ver al cerciorarse de que vivían de forma feliz en el reino que habían ayudado a construir entre todos.

El lago no le mostro a Gwaine, ni a Gaius, y finalmente comprendió el porqué. Suspiró con pesar, deseándoles lo mejor en una vida nueva. Se merecían toda la felicidad que el mundo pudiera otorgarles.

Tampoco le mostro a Merlín, y por primera vez desde su muerte, se sintió entristecido.

Tal vez había muerto.

Tal vez muy pronto lo vería.

Tal vez estaba esperando por ese mismo motivo, para encontrarse con su sirviente una vez más.

Se sorprendió al observar que la imagen cambiaba una vez más, mostrando a Hunith, quien tejía de forma despreocupada junto al fuego. Los años habían hecho que las arrugas de su cara fueran más pronunciadas, pero su mirada era la misma, cariñosa y llena de amor.

Y vio a Merlín, sentado junto a la ventana, observando el exterior de la pequeña aldea de Ealdor.

Arturo sonrió con felicidad, alegrándose de que su amigo aún estuviera con vida. Fijó su mirada en él y lo miró detenidamente. Ni una arruga, ni una cana. Pareciera que los años no hubieran pasado para él. Solo que su mirada triste y cansada decía lo contrario.

—Ni pasarán —Freya aún aguardaba a su lado, con sus ojos fijos en el agua—. Os volveréis a encontrar, rey Arturo, mas no tras la muerte.

Arturo se volvió, abandonando su atención del lago, pero ella ya se había marchado.

_25 de diciembre de 2012_

_00:12_

Respiró hondo al notar como caían lágrimas por sus mejillas, y se dispuso a apartarlas de un manotazo.

—Merlín —le llamó Arturo, con voz dulce y tono comprensivo.

Tampoco esta parte había sido como el mago lo había imaginado. No se había lanzado a los brazos de su amigo, ni había sonreído y reído de felicidad.

No.

La realidad era mucho más…  _real._

Fue Arturo quien dio el primer paso, quien lo apretó con fuerza contra sí para que se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar. No había risas, solo lágrimas, y  _"ya estoy aquí, no voy a irme nunca más"_ , y Merlín hiperventilando contra su hombro, sin poder pronunciar una palabra, no porque no quisiera decirle  _"no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes solo otra vez"_ , simplemente porque no podía.


	2. Chapter 2

__**Más allá del lago** _ _

___ _

___ _

_Avalon_

_Año 41_

Veía a Merlín llorar cada día.

Lo vio llorar por la muerte de Hunith.

Lo vio llorar cuando abandonó por última vez Ealdor.

Lo vio llorar por no volver a Camelot.

Lo vio llorar la muerte de Gwen.

Y la de Leon.

Y la de Percival.

Pero sobretodo, lo veía llorándolo a él.

Y fue en ese momento cuando decidió que una vez que volviera, no dejaría que llorara más.

Solo reiría.

Él mismo se encargaría de ello.

 

_25 de diciembre de 2012_

Arturo no durmió aquella noche. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo durmiendo.

Una vez que Merlín se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poder caminar, se dirigió de nuevo al lugar donde residía, solo que esta vez acompañado de Arturo.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el trayecto. Merlín no se sentía con fuerzas, y Arturo no sabía qué decir. Se preguntó si tal vez un " _te veía desde el lago. Te he visto durante todos estos años"_ sería adecuado, pero pensó que era demasiado pronto para eso, que no podrían soportar esa conversación ninguno de los dos. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablarlo, pero eso sería más adelante, cuando Merlín dejara de llorar cada vez que volviera la cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa muda de Arturo.

Arturo era consciente de todo el tiempo que había pasado, no de cuantos años, pero sí de que habían sido muchos. Aun así se sorprendió al notar lo extraños que eran los ropajes de su amigo, y se sorprendió aún más al entrar en la casa. Había cientos de objetos que no conocía, como una caja de color negra con bordes brillantes, o un aparato rectangular con una serie de números. Aun así no le dio demasiada importancia, ya que aunque se moría de ganas de preguntar para qué servía todo eso, supo que, una vez más, no era el momento.

La sala contaba con un sillón justo delante de la chimenea. Merlín tomó asiento, sus ojos brillaron y en cuestión de segundos el fuego estaba encendido.

Arturo sonrió una vez más, porque aunque en otra vida tal vez había sido reacio a la magia de Merlín, después de tantos siglos le era muy agradable presenciarla.

—¿Puedes hacer lo que hiciste la última vez? —preguntó con curiosidad— El dragón de fuego.

Merlín se volvió hacia Arturo. No le había mirado directamente a los ojos desde que habían llegado a aquella casa, y Arturo se dio cuenta de que no había sido por cuestión de costumbre. Lo había estado evitando, como si hubiera sido un espejismo, una ilusión y ese fuera el momento de volver a la realidad.

Vio en la mirada del mago a un animal, un animal asustado, paralizado, aguardando el momento perfecto en el que saltar y así no ser cazado. Y sintió lástima por él una vez más, porque Arturo había estado esperando, aguardando como él durante quince siglos, pero él había visto el reflejo de Merlín en un lago día sí, día también. Lo único que había tenido Merlín eran sus recuerdos difusos y su soledad.

—Merlín —dijo, acercándose con cautela y paso lento—. Merlín, soy real. No soy una ilusión.

El mago no apartó la mirada de él, ni siquiera parpadeó, y cuando Arturo llevó la palma de su mano hacia delante, él alargo sus dedos y rozó los del rey.

—¿Ves? —preguntó Arturo, sonriendo.

Los ojos azules de Merlín se convirtieron en dorados durante un segundo.

En las llamas de la chimenea un pequeño dragón batía sus alas.

 

_26 de diciembre de 2012_

A veces Merlín se olvidaba de su presencia, Arturo podía notarlo. Sabía que tras tantos años de soledad, el mago necesitaría un tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Arturo le hacía preguntas, la mayoría de ellas sin importancia, como  _"¿para qué sirve eso?"_ o  _"¿dices que esto se llama café?"_  con el fin de que Merlín hablara y no se encerrara en aquella burbuja personal de indiferencia que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años.

Descubrió que a su amigo le encantaba aquella caja oscura por la que había sentido curiosidad el día anterior,  _televisión_  le había dicho que se llamaba.

Era entretenida, y una vez que descubrió que los animales que aparecían en la pantalla no podrían salir de ella y acabar con su vida, comprendió porqué a Merlín le gustaba tanto.

Esa noche Arturo se sentó a su lado, comió la comida que le había preparado Merlín, una especie de masa de pan redonda que se hacía llamar  _pizza_  y que se cocinaba introduciéndola en otra caja ( _"esta época está llena de cajas mágicas")_ , y prestó atención a la televisión, donde una mujer parecía estar echándole en cara a su marido que le fuera infiel.

Al poco tiempo notó como algo pesado se apoyaba en su hombro.

Merlín dormía.

 

_27 de diciembre de 2012_

Arturo descubrió que le gustaban las duchas largas, porque aunque no fuera lo mismo que un baño en sus aposentos de Camelot, después de todo aquel tiempo esperando junto a un lago era de agradecer un poco de agua templada contra su piel.

También descubrió que le gustaban aquellas masas de pan llamadas  _pizzas_  (a las cuales Merlín parecía adicto), y el tacto que los calcetines y la ropa de esa época dejaban contra su cuerpo.

Le gustaba la televisión, la música, el café (con tres cucharadas de azúcar) y como Merlín apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro cada vez que dormía en el sofá (porque nunca desde que Arturo había vuelto, había visto a Merlín dormir en su cama).

Pero lo que más le gustaba era sin duda que su amigo había vuelto a hablar con él, y aunque no fuera como lo había sido antaño (con todas las bromas y Merlín burlándose de él), al menos era un avance.

 

_1 día tras la muerte de Arturo_

Merlín oía el ir y venir del agua, sentado en la orilla.

_2 días tras la muerte de Arturo_

Percival observaba a Merlín, mas este no le devolvió la mirada.

—El rey ha muerto —dijo, y por primera vez en dos días no derramó ni una lágrima.

—Gwaine ha caído —respondió con voz solemne.

Merlín no apartó la mirada del lago.

—Lo sé —fue todo lo que dijo—. Lo sentí en el aire.

_3 días tras la muerte de Arturo_

Percival le rogó que volviera a Camelot junto a él, que explicara los hechos a Gwen. Merlín perdió la cuenta del número de veces que el caballero había insistido.

Al final, tras muchos  _"no"_  y  _"no puedo volver"_ , Percival preguntó:

—¿Y qué harás?

—Velar por Arturo. Como siempre he hecho.

_4 días tras la muerte de Arturo_

Percival se marchó la mañana del cuarto día, no sin antes despedirse del mago con un caluroso abrazo que Merlín no devolvió.

Oyó el trote difuso de su caballo, y pronto no hubo  _nada_.

Merlín no volvió a verlo nunca más.

Al menos no en esa vida.

 

_5 días tras la muerte de Arturo_

Ese día llovía.

_28 de diciembre de 2012_

_22:58_

Arturo tomó la decisión de que ya era suficiente. Si iba a quedarse en esa época y esa casa durante tiempo indefinido, al menos debería dormir de forma correcta, y no en un sofá compartido por un mago que se negaba a descansar en su cama.

Por eso, al escuchar cerca de su oreja el primer ronquido de Merlín de la noche, se incorporó y cargó a su amigo sobre su hombro, tal y como había hecho hace quince siglos cuando este recibió una herida de espada. Avanzó hasta el cuarto de Merlín y lo metió en la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Arturo sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo, y se dispuso a volver al sofá para dormir tanto como pudiera.

 

_Avalon_

_Año 115_

Arturo observaba el lago, siempre lo hacía.

Veía a Merlín viajar, conocer gente, pero nunca lo vio volver a Camelot.

_Año 223_

Durante las últimas horas de su vida, Arturo había sabido de boca de Gaius que Merlín era poderoso,  _"el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos"_ había dicho; y aunque lo había creído, había tenido poco tiempo para conocer aquella faceta oculta de Merlín.

Sin embargo, tras cientos de años (suponía que había pasado mucho tiempo) de observarlo, Arturo podía reconocer abiertamente que por fin, conocía a su siervo. Conocía sus manías, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban con un tono dorado cuando hacía magia, y millones de detalles que hacían que Merlín fuese Merlín.

Se preguntó si durante todos los años en los que vivió, su amigo lo había conocido tan bien como él lo conocía ahora.

 

_20 días tras la muerte de Arturo_

Tenía hambre.

Merlín había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuantos días habían pasado. Tal vez fueran meses (aunque lo dudaba).

El mago tenía hambre, tenía sed y tenía sueño; y cuando no comió, no bebió y no durmió, supo que algo iba realmente mal.

 

_Avalon_

_Año 448_

A veces Arturo miraba el reflejo de Merlín en el lago y sentía que una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios. Lo había visto utilizar su magia miles de veces, vivir decenas de vidas, a veces con su aspecto real, y otras veces no. Lo había visto convertirse en anciano, en anciana, en niño y en mujer; y aunque debía admitir que al principio había sido bastante extraño ver cambiar sus túnicas masculinas por vestidos entallados, lo cierto es que lo encontraba muy divertido.

Tal vez cuando volviera (si es que lo hacía. A Arturo le gustaba pensar que esto ocurriría más tarde o más temprano) podría echarle en cara que al final sí que tenía algo de chica muy en el fondo.

 

_29 de diciembre de 2012_

_00:03_

Arturo se incorporó rápidamente del sofá al escuchar el grito proveniente de la habitación contigua.

Corrió hacia el cuarto de Merlín, escuchando su respiración agitada y observando como sus ojos recorrían la habitación en busca de algo ( _o alguien_ , se dijo a si mismo).

—¡Merlín! —le dijo, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te duele algo?

El mago negó con la cabeza e hiperventiló.

—¡¿Por qué estoy en mi cama?! —preguntó con nerviosismo y una voz entrecortada— ¿Por qué no estoy en el sofá?

—Tranquilízate —susurró—. Yo te traje, te metí en la cama cuando te quedaste dormido.

Merlín pareció comprender las palabras del rubio y asintió en silencio.

—He tenido una pesadilla —confesó.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Arturo no sabía qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, y aunque había visto a Merlín a través de un lago durante cientos de años, y las pesadillas no eran algo nuevo en la vida del mago; no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¡Había estado más de mil cuatrocientos años en un lago! ¿Cómo iba a estar preparado para algo como esto?

Finalmente, Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—Vale —respondió Arturo.

Se levantó del borde de la cama, decidido a dirigirse al sofá una vez más.

 

_45 días tras la muerte de Arturo_

Merlín fue a Ealdor una vez que aceptó que Arturo no volvería en un corto periodo de tiempo, y para su sorpresa, todo fue como antes de llegar a Camelot.

Cada día, Merlín trabajaba en los campos, se encargaba del ganado, y ayudaba a su madre en las tareas de la casa. Incluso dormía en el mismo colchón de paja en el que una vez había soñado con dragones, princesas, príncipes y hazañas heroicas.

Su madre le sonreía cada mañana y le besaba la frente, tal y como siempre había hecho.

Todo volvía a ser como antes.

Salvo que nada lo era.

_125 días tras la muerte de Arturo_

Había días en los que Merlín reía con los comentarios de la gente del pueblo. Días en los que sonreía al comer ese tipo de manzana que le gustaba tanto y que era su favorita.

Días en los que hacía llover con su magia, solo para que el maíz creciera más rápido. Días en los que Hunith suspiraba al ver como su hijo se escaqueaba del trabajo.

Pero también había días como ese. Días en los que Merlín se sentaba junto a la ventana, veía el exterior y se preguntaba si realmente valdría la pena.

 

_29 de diciembre de 2012_

_02:11_

Arturo fue despertado por un segundo grito de Merlín aquella noche.

Cuando entró en la habitación notó como el mago temblaba de pies a cabeza y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Pensó en acercarse y posar la mano en su hombro, pero tal vez, debido al sobresalto, Merlín terminaría por utilizar su magia de forma inconsciente contra él; y si hiciera eso, Arturo sabía que empeoraría todo mucho más (con el paso de los años había aprendido que Merlín era adicto a la culpabilidad).

Así que se decidió a llamarlo por su nombre.

—Merlín.

Merlín no contestó.

—Merlín, ¿estás bien?

El mago asintió.

Arturo suspiró. Ahí estaba otra vez esa faceta autosuficiente de su amigo que tanto odiaba.

—Entonces volveré al sofá.

Arturo ya se había dado media vuelta cuando Merlín habló.

—No te vayas.

Arturo sonrió con aprensión.

—¿Quieres hablar? —le preguntó.

Nunca se les había dado bien a ninguno de los dos hablar de sus sentimientos, y esta vez, Arturo intuía que no sería una excepción.

Merlín negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Quieres dormir?

Esta vez asintió.

Arturo se metió bajo las sábanas. No era la primera vez que dormía con su siervo (en ocasiones olvidaba que ya no lo era), a veces lo hacía en sus viajes de caza, y lo había hecho durante tres noches seguidas en el sofá que acababa de abandonar; por lo que la presencia de Merlín a su lado no le era ningún problema.

Lo que sí no esperaba era que Merlín se alejara lo máximo posible de él.

Sin darle importancia ( _"tiempo, Arturo, tiempo"_ ), Arturo cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir una vez más.

Merlín no volvió a tener pesadillas esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Más allá del lago**

 

_625 días tras la muerte de Arturo_

A veces los rumores sobre Camelot llegaban a Ealdor.

Rumores sobre como el reinado de Gwenivere complacía a sus habitantes. Rumores sobre el levantamiento de la prohibición del uso de magia (en otra época Merlín hubiera saltado de alegría al oírlo, pero ya no le importaba lo más mínimo).

Rumores acerca de los nuevos caballeros, entrenados por Percival.

Rumores sobre el nuevo matrimonio de su reina con León, quien ocupó el papel de rey consorte.

Rumores sobre la supuesta infertilidad de Gwen.

Pero Merlín nunca llegó a saber si aquellos rumores tenían algo de cierto o no, no se esforzó demasiado por descubrirlo.

Pensó que era mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

 

_29 de diciembre de 2012_

Ninguno de los dos comentó nada sobre aquella noche.

Arturo no quería forzar a Merlín, y Merlín no estaba dispuesto a hablar aún.

Esa noche Arturo volvió a depositar a Merlín en la cama, se dirigió al sofá e intentó conciliar el sueño. Horas más tarde, Merlín se despertó sobresaltado una vez más, y Arturo volvió a ocupar el lado izquierdo de la cama.

 

_1598 días tras la muerte de Arturo_

Gaius murió un día soleado, en el que las nubes poblaban un cielo azul y hermoso.

Tal y como ocurrió con Gwaine, Merlín lo notó, y no pudo sentirse más desdichado.

_4865 días tras la muerte de Arturo_

Hunith abandonó el mundo rodeada por seres que la amaban, entre ellos su hijo. Merlín pensó que tras las muertes de Arturo, Gwaine y Gaius no debían quedarle lágrimas, pero se equivocaba.

Murió en su cama, y al contrario de lo acontecido en la muerte de Gaius, aquel día no era soleado, aquel día llovía.

Merlín abandonó Ealdor para siempre, con las últimas palabras de su madre escritas en la mente:

" _Él va a volver, solo tienes que esperar"._

_30 de diciembre de 2012_

—Tal vez un día podrás contarme todo lo que hiciste —soltó Arturo, sentado en el sofá, al lado de Merlín.

Observó cómo Merlín se levantaba, y por un instante Arturo pensó que no debería habérselo pedido tan pronto.

Quería saber su versión de los hechos, desde el día en el que llegó a Camelot hasta el día en el que Arturo murió, pero podía esperar. Había esperado quince siglos, podía aguardar unos años más.

Se maldijo por haberle pedido aquello con tan poco tacto, mas Merlín volvió a su lado una vez más, sin emitir palabra, con lo que parecía un viejo libro en las manos.

Arturo lo miró sin comprender, y Merlín le tendió el libro.

—Será más fácil así.

Arturo asintió, sin saber a lo que se refería, y Merlín dirigió su mirada a la televisión una vez más.

El rubio abrió el libro y comenzó a leer la letra cursiva que aparecía en sus páginas antiguas.

" _Ningún hombre joven, por muy inteligente que sea, puede conocer su destino"._

_13589 días tras la muerte de Arturo_

Merlín despertó una mañana fría y se estremeció al no poder recordar con claridad Camelot, sus muros de piedra y sus pasadizos.

Recogió hojas de papel de inmediato, dirigió una mirada al lago donde Arturo descansaba, y comenzó a escribir, sin ni siquiera pensarlo demasiado.

Escribió su historia, su llegada a Camelot, describió en profundidad de detalles a Gaius, Gwen, Morgana e incluso a Uther. Plasmó en el papel a toda persona que alguna vez dejo una impresión en su vida. Su gran amigo Gwaine, el caballeroso León, la gentileza de Percival, la audacia de Elyan y la nobleza de Lancelot. Escribió sobre Kilgharrah, sobre sus consejos en forma de adivinanzas. Sobre Tristán e Isolda, quien murió combatiendo valerosamente con el fin de recuperar un trono en el que no creía, tan solo por bondad. Habló acerca de Aithusa, la pobre dragona que no llegó a cumplir con su destino. Describió la dulzura de Freya, y de cómo acabó convirtiéndose en la Dama del lago que tanto amó. De la gentileza de Morgana, que poco a poco, fue dando paso al odio.

Pero sin duda, lo más difícil fue escribir acerca de Arturo. De sus cálidas sonrisas, de sus muecas al despertar, de su forma de hablar y de sus berrinches de niño mimado. De la forma en la que sostenía su espada, de sus conversaciones absurdas, de sus viajes de caza, de sus entrenamientos... De  _todo_.

Fue entonces cuando Merlín se respondió a sí mismo la pregunta que se había hecho años atrás.

_¿Realmente vale la pena esperar?_

_Sí_.

 

_31 de diciembre de 2012_

Arturo solo leía. Leía y leía sin parar, hasta que finalmente no hubo más que leer.

Acarició con sus dedos las últimas palabras escritas en el cuaderno, esas que estaban emborronadas por algo que muy posiblemente habían sido las lágrimas de Merlín hacía siglos; y no pudo evitar que un nudo se le formara en la garganta.

—Cumplí mi promesa —dijo Merlín desde el otro lado de la sala.

Posiblemente el mago había estado aguardando a que el rey cerrara las tapas del libro para hablar.

Arturo fijó sus ojos azules en él.

— _Y yo te juro que te protegeré o moriré a tu lado._

Arturo bajó la mirada tras escuchar las palabras del mago, recordando el momento en el que Merlín había estado a su lado en la espesura de la noche, huyendo de Morgana, con la intención de recuperar a sus hombres.

Se habían encontrado escritas, en la esquina de una de las páginas, tal y como si aquella promesa le pesara al escritor en el alma. Y aunque a Arturo le había dolido leer aquella frase, no fue nada comparado a escucharlas una vez más de boca de su sirviente.

—Lo hice —continuó—. Una parte de mi murió el día en el que tú lo hiciste.

Merlín se dirigió a la cocina.

Arturo no respondió, no hacía falta.

Esa noche, Arturo se aventuró a rozar los dedos de Merlín bajo las mantas, y el mago no se apartó.

 

_1 de enero de 2013_

—Es uno de enero —Merlín frunció el ceño mientras leía el periódico que misteriosamente se había transportado a su cocina (Arturo pensó que sería magia, y no andaba muy desencaminado).

Al no oír respuesta alguna por parte de Arturo, Merlín volvió su cabeza hacia él y dijo:

—Es año nuevo.

Esta vez Arturo emitió un pequeño  _oh_  que convenció un poco más a Merlín. Dudó en preguntar qué año había comenzado, pero para su sorpresa, Merlín se adelantó.

—Es 2013 —La voz de Merlín se fue apagando con cada sílaba pronunciada, hasta que finalmente bajó su mirada una vez más al periódico, buscando catástrofes nucleares, guerras, hambrunas o penurias. Algo que le explicara el hecho de que el mismísimo Rey Arturo estuviera sentado en su sala de estar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

Arturo quería haber preguntado  _"¿Cuánto tiempo me esperaste?",_  pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. Quería pronunciar aquellas palabras desde que había puesto un pie en esa casa, y sin embargo no se atrevía. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Merlín ante aquella cuestión, e incluso le daba algo de temor descubrirlo.

—Mil cuatrocientos ochenta y nueve años —soltó el mago, sin emoción alguna en su voz. Tal y como si se hubiera aprendido el número de memoria y ni siquiera conociera el significado de él.

Arturo observó a Merlín tomar aquella postura que significaba  _"no quiero hablar de esto, cambiemos de tema"_ , pero pensó que si no lo hacían en ese momento, si no hablaban, no lo harían nunca.

—Sabía que el tiempo pasaba —confesó Arturo—, pero no sabía cuánto exactamente.

Merlín seguía sin mirarle a la cara, por lo que Arturo prosiguió.

—Te veía desde el lago —dijo, con un matiz de vergüenza en su voz. Esta vez Merlín le sostenía la mirada con un atisbo de curiosidad— Veía todo lo que hacías.

—¿Cómo…?

—Freya —continuó Arturo—, ella me dijo que aunque aún no pudiera volver, siempre que quisiera podría mirar el agua. No sé cómo, ni porqué, pero me permitió ver todo lo que ocurría al otro lado.

—¿Veías todo? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Arturo asintió.

—Vi como Gwen reinó, como volvió a casarse con León.

Merlín hizo afán por hablar, pero Arturo lo cortó.

—No, no digas nada. Estaba en todo su derecho a hacerlo. Me alegré por ella, era feliz y eso fue lo único que quise siempre.

Merlín bajo la mirada una vez más.

—No volviste a Camelot.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, Merlín se dio cuenta de ello.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Aquello era algo que se había preguntado durante todo el tiempo en el que le veía desde el lago. ¿Por qué no volver a Camelot, con sus antiguos amigos? ¿Por qué aguardar junto a un lago, completamente solo?

—Porque todo en Camelot me recordaba a ti.

Merlín mantuvo sus ojos en algún lugar indeterminado del suelo, no quería ver la mirada de compasión que seguro se encontraba en los ojos de su amigo. Ya había tenido bastante compasión para toda una vida.

Esta vez Arturo no sabía cómo continuar.

Debió esperarse aquello, sabía que Merlín siempre lo sorprendería, e incluso en momentos como ese, no era raro que lo hiciera.

Y de pronto la percepción de Arturo cambió. Porque delante suya no estaba el niño flacucho que había llegado a Camelot. Ese que lo insultaba sin importar su estatus social. Tampoco aquel que había crecido un poco menos delgado con el paso de los años. Ni el que le acompañaba en sus cacerías entre quejido y quejido.

No, ante sí se encontraba el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

El mago que había esperado por su rey, no… su amigo, durante mil cuatrocientos ochenta y nueve años.

—Te eché de menos —confesó Arturo.

—Yo también —susurró Merlín.

Esa noche, Arturo volvió a rozar los dedos de Merlín, y este le devolvió el gesto.

 

_2 de enero de 2013_

Sabían que ese momento iba a llegar, por mucho que Merlín se empeñara en posponerlo.

Los víveres empezaban a escasear (y para qué mentir, Arturo estaba empezando a hartarse de tanta  _pizza_ ), sumándole el hecho de que Merlín debía compartir su escasa cantidad de ropa.

Fue por esto que durante el desayuno (que constaba de un puñado de cereales y poco más), Merlín se aventuró a preguntar:

—¿Te gustaría salir?

Arturo levantó la cabeza de su bol de cereales y fijó su atención en el mago.

—¿A la ciudad?

Merlín asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo. Claramente, la idea no le hacía demasiada gracia.

—Tengo que comprarte ropa, la mía te queda pequeña —sonrió—. Además, nos empezamos a quedar sin comida… y sin papel higiénico —añadió—. Lo último puedo arreglarlo con un hechizo multiplicador, pero con la comida no es recomendable.

Arturo sonrió. Le gustaba que Merlín volviera a ser el mismo de siempre (o al menos, que lo fuera durante unos minutos).

—Quiero ir —Arturo asintió con entusiasmo. Había estado preparándose para aquello durante días, conocía los vehículos con ruedas, y las cajas para llamar a otras personas, además de la televisión. Ya nada podría impresionarle.

—De acuerdo, pero… no te separes de mí —concluyó Merlín.

Ese día, Arturo abandonó la pequeña casita por primera vez desde que había vuelto del lago, y aunque la primera vez no se permitió pasar demasiado tiempo observando su alrededor, esta vez era diferente.

Merlín le explicó que debían viajar en un vehículo llamado tren, que los llevaría hasta Londres (le había dicho que la ciudad era algo parecido a Camelot, pero muchísimo más grande), porque aunque en el pueblo en el que se encontraban había  _supermercados_ (palabra extraña que Merlín había utilizado con anterioridad), era mejor comprar su ropa en la ciudad.

Arturo observó los gigantescos edificios que parecían realizados en algún tipo de cristal. Sonrió ilusionado al observar el movimiento de los automóviles, y se volvió rápidamente al ver los carteles con fotografías de otras personas (Merlín le había explicado esa misma mañana lo que era una fotografía).

Fue ese día cuando se dio cuenta de lo sumamente protector que era Merlín. Es decir, sabía que lo era, no había que ser un genio para notarlo, y más habiendo leído sus escritos acerca de su vida en Camelot. Incluso en sus años como rey, y aunque fuera prácticamente un ignorante, Arturo podía notar lo mucho que se preocupaba, como siempre mantenía sus ojos en las personas que le importaban. Pero aquello… aquello era demasiado.

" _Arturo, no te acerques a las vías"._

" _No te separes de mí"._

" _Ten cuidado con el escalón"._

" _Ni si te ocurra acercarte a ningún perro…_

"… _tampoco a gatos"._

" _Mucho menos a los coches. No te acerques a los coches"._

Fue el momento en el que Merlín le agarró del brazo para cruzar la calle que Arturo no pudo soportarlo más.

—Para —le dijo.

—¿Qué? —Merlín lo miraba confuso.

—Para —repitió—, para de hacer eso.

—¿El qué? —preguntó aún más confuso que antes.

—Tratarme como si fuera a tener un accidente mortal de un momento a otro.

Arturo se arrepintió de la elección de palabras casi al instante de haberlas pronunciado.

Observó como la mirada de Merlín se oscurecía y de cómo este reanudaba su paso una vez más.

El resto del día lo pasaron comprando ropa, visitando tiendas y caminando.

Finalmente, cuando comenzaba a atardecer, con bolsas en las manos, se dispusieron a volver al pueblo y comprar allí la comida que necesitaran.

Arturo avanzó por el tren (sintiendo los ojos de Merlín en su nuca) hasta encontrar un asiento con ventanilla. Le gustaban las vistas, ya que pese a lo que se había imaginado en un primer momento, casi todo el trayecto contaba con paisajes de verdes prados y bosques.

Fue cuando el tren comenzó a moverse que Arturo habló.

—Lo siento.

Merlín no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente mantuvo su mirada fija en el exterior, con las manos apoyadas en la mesita que los separaba.

—Merlín —lo llamó, con un deje bromista en su voz—. Sabes que no puedes estar enfadado conmigo por una tontería como esta.

—No estoy enfadado.

Arturo lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

—Lo siento —repitió por segunda vez.

—¿Dos  _lo siento_  en un mismo día? Soy afortunado —Arturo observó cómo los labios de Merlín se curvaban, aunque fuera muy ligeramente (podría haber pasado desapercibido para cualquiera).

—¡Vamos, Merlín! —Resopló— Sabes que no me gusta tu verborrea, pero mucho menos tu silencio.

Merlín continuó sin pronunciar palabra, por lo que Arturo gruñó una vez más. Dándose por vencido ( _al menos por ahora_ ), metió una mano en una de las bolsas para sacar un  _refresco_  que le había comprado el mago en la ciudad. No lo había probado aún, pero sintió curiosidad sobre como sabía cuándo vio a los niños beberlo.

Tomó la lata entre sus manos y procedió a arrancar el extraño artilugio que la mantenía cerrada, pero algo pareció salir mal, porque la lata soltó espuma, después líquido, y de un momento a otro Arturo se encontraba mojado completamente.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

Arturo no llegó a terminar la frase, porque todo lo que pudo hacer fue escuchar la risa de Merlín. Fuerte, clara y sincera.

Era la primera vez que le oía reírse en mil quinientos años, ya fuera a través de un maldito lago, o durante los días que habían pasado juntos.

Merlín rio y rio, y pareció que había pulsado un interruptor, porque no paró durante mucho tiempo.

Arturo sonrió, y el problema del refresco pareció desaparecer entre la risa de Merlín.


	4. Chapter 4

**Más allá del lago**

_3 de enero de 2013_

Merlín llevo a Arturo ese día a una cafetería.

Al parecer, tras el día anterior Merlín parecía estar de bastante buen humor, pese a su discusión ya olvidada. Una vez que volvieron al pueblo, Merlín y Arturo se dirigieron al supermercado, y pese a las creencias del mago, la situación no fue tan complicada como se la imaginaba.

Arturo llevó bien aquella experiencia (no tan bien cuando vio como la carne era envasada en plástico, pero acabaría por acostumbrarse), e incluso compró un par de bolsas de patatas fritas con el fin de probarlas.

Por lo tanto, y como su anterior  _excursión_  había sido satisfactoria para ambos, Merlín decidió ir al café que visitaba de vez en cuando.

No estaba muy lejos, a unos cinco minutos andando, por lo que Arturo caminó con entusiasmo por el filo de la carretera, tal y como Merlín le había pedido, o más bien ordenado. El mago evitó fijar su mirada en el lago, e intento sacarse de la cabeza que hasta hacía unos días había estado completamente solo.

Merlín nunca había prestado demasiada atención al nombre de la cafetería, solo lo consideraba una casualidad poco divertida, pero sonrió cuando Arturo dijo sorprendido:

—¿Se llama  _Avalon_?

El mago asintió y se apresuró a entrar.

—¿Vienes por aquí a menudo? —le preguntó el rey, tomando asiento en frente de él, en una de las mesas vacías.

—No mucho, en realidad no salía demasiado de casa —confesó—. Lo necesario para no morir de hambre.

_Ambos sabemos que no puedes morir_ , pensó en decir Arturo, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que esa afirmación haría que la conversación se tornara tensa.  _Aún no es el momento de hablar de ese tema_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Arturo le permitió a Merlín pedir por él, conocía sus gustos, por lo que no le dio importancia (tampoco es como si supera que clase de bebidas servía en una  _cafetería_ ).

Pocos minutos más tarde, una chica de pelo moreno y ojos castaños se les acercó con dos tazas que depositó en frente de cada uno. El café era distinto al que preparaba Merlín. Tenía más espuma, y en medio flotaba una pequeña galleta.

Arturo cogió la taza por el asa y se la llevó a los labios mientras su amigo lo miraba atentamente. Supuso que esperaba su reacción; que diera el visto bueno al café.

Supuso mal.

En cuanto que el líquido tocó sus labios lo apartó rápidamente.

—¡Quema! —gritó— ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?!

—Pensé que querías que dejara de protegerte, sire —respondió con sorna—. Como buen sirviente que soy, debo obedecer a mi rey.

Arturo abrió la boca, en un gesto que le hizo parecer ofendido, aunque lo cierto fuera que quería echarse a reír.

Había sido la primera vez que Merlín había comenzado una de sus típicas  _peleas,_ y Arturo no podía estar más contento.

 

_4 de enero de 2013_

—¿La echas de menos?

Arturo se sorprendió al oír aquella pregunta. Desde que había despertado, siempre había sido él el que daba pie a las conversaciones sobre el pasado o Camelot, por lo que se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo.

—A Gwen —continuó Merlín, aunque sabía que Arturo lo había entendido perfectamente.

Arturo meditó durante unos minutos en silencio. Lo cierto era que no sabía cómo responder, porque dijera lo que dijera, aquella única sílaba les llevaría a una conversación que Arturo no quería tener aún.

Merlín aguardó expectante, hasta que finalmente Arturo habló.

—Sí —respondió, cabizbajo.

Merlín asintió en un movimiento de cabeza, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era normal. Había sido el amor de su vida, lo extraño sería que no la echara de menos.

—Durante mis años tras el velo —Arturo a menudo se refería de esa forma al lago—, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Tal vez, demasiado. Veía a Freya de vez en cuando, pero no era lo normal. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba solo. Mirando a través del agua.

Merlín asintió una vez más, instándole a continuar.

—Vi a Gwen una vez —confesó—. Muchos años después de su muerte.

El mago lo miró desconcertado. Notó el momento en el que la reina pasó a mejor vida, fue la última en morir. El primero fue Gwaine, más tarde Gaius, León, Percival y finalmente Gwen.

Todas y cada una de las muertes se llevaron una parte de él. De lo poco que quedaba del joven que había llegado a Camelot a través de una colina.

La mayoría de lo que quedaba de esa persona se lo había llevado Arturo.

—También hablé con Gaius.

Arturo observaba las reacciones de Merlín. Parecía tenso, listo para huir de un momento a otro.

—Vi a Gwaine —prosiguió—. Fue el primero en hablar conmigo.

Merlín temblaba, de pies a cabeza.

—Y… vi a Hunith —dijo—. Vi a tu madre.

Merlín se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y abandonó la habitación con paso rápido.

La conversación había acabado.

_Año 621_

Arturo sintió la tierra a su lado revolverse, y como alguien se arrodillaba junto a él. Volvió la mirada esperando ver a Freya, mas lo que vio le sorprendió.

—Hola, princesa —saludó Gwaine, con la sonrisa brillante y despreocupada que tanto lo caracterizaba, y con un tono de voz burlón.

Arturo sonrió y dijo:

—Después de tantos años, después de tanto esperar, ¿tengo que escuchar como premio tu cháchara?

—Ahora me has ofendido —respondió, soltando una carcajada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Arturo, sin que la sonrisa de sus labios se desvaneciera. Era bueno tener alguien con quien hablar.

—Hacer que la princesa no se sienta sola —respondió, aún con tono burlón.

El rey fijó su mirada en el lago una vez más. Las aguas ondeaban, de un lado a otro, y en el centro podía vislumbrarse la imagen de Merlín, con sus ropajes extraños, arrodillado junto a la orilla del lago.

—Siempre supe que había algo especial en él —dijo Gwaine, observando a Merlín introducir sus dedos en el agua—, desde que os conocí en aquella taberna. Supe que había algo oculto en él, pero nunca supe que era.

Arturo asintió lentamente.

—Nunca me lo contó —dijo el rey.

—Ni a mí —respondió Gwaine—. Conociéndolo, no querría ponernos en una situación difícil.

Las aguas fluían lentamente, y ambos observaron cómo Merlín suspiraba y escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos, en una posición fetal.

—Nunca lo supe —dijo el caballero—. Pero cuando morí todo fue mucho más claro. Todo aquello que nunca había tenido sentido acerca de él, comenzó a tenerlo. Y finalmente, recordar mi último viaje con Merlín fue la respuesta a todo.

Arturo frunció el ceño.

—Me pidió que le llevara al Valle de los Reyes Caídos —aclaró—, a la Cueva de Cristal. Por eso no te acompañó a la batalla. Quería serte de utilidad, y para eso debía estar en otra parte.

Esta vez Arturo lo miraba fijamente, logrando comprender un poco algunas de las incógnitas que se cernían en su mente.

—Por eso estoy aquí —dijo—. Tenía que contártelo.

El rey le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, a la que Gwaine correspondió de la misma forma.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Ambos volvieron una vez más su vista al lago. Merlín seguía en la orilla.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Aunque te dijera que no, terminarías haciéndolo —rio Gwaine.

Arturo dudó, pero finalmente dijo:

—¿Cómo moriste?

Observó como la sonrisa de Gwaine se desvanecía un poco, y como este miraba el cielo.

—Morgana.

Arturo notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Lo había intuido, había intuido que había sido a manos de su hermana, pero quiso asegurarse de que era cierto.

—Pero no le guardo rencor —suspiró.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó una vez más.

—Quién sabe… —respondió Gwaine—. Quizás viaje a otras tierras. Allá donde el viento me lleve —dijo, sosteniendo un dedo, sintiendo la brisa irreal de aquel lugar. Arturo sonrió al recordar la última vez que había escuchado aquellas palabras por parte del caballero, en tiempos mejores, cuando no había más preocupación que una absurda prueba en tierras lejanas.

—¿Volveré a verte? —Arturo se esforzó por no soltar alguna lágrima. Supuso que Gwaine se encontraba en la misma situación.

—Quién sabe, Arturo. Quién sabe.

Cuando Arturo dirigió una vez más su mirada al lago, supo que Gwaine se había ido.

 

_201829 días tras la muerte de Arturo_

Merlín compraba fresas en un mercado de Pierrefonds. Una niña de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos miel se le había acercado corriendo.  _"Freises, monsieur"_ , había dicho la niña, al mismo tiempo que recogía una de las fresas rojas de la cesta y se la tendía.

El mago tomó una moneda y se la entregó, y la niña, agradecida, le dio la fruta.  _"Merci, monsieur"_ , le dijo, y correteó de nuevo hacia otro posible cliente.

A Merlín le gusta Francia, le gustaba el idioma y sus gentes. Pero sobretodo, le gustaban sus mercados.

Fue un día como otro cualquiera, en el que Merlín paseaba despreocupado, llevándose a la boca la fresa que acababa de entregarle a la niña, cuando lo vio.

Gwaine.

Hacía años que el mago había olvidado su rostro, pero supo que era él. Su forma de andar, su sonrisa, su pelo y sus ojos. Era Gwaine.

Y aunque supo que era él, también supo que no lo era, al menos no en esta vida. Por lo que sonrió, sintiéndose un poco menos desdichado aquel día, y siguió su camino.

 

_5 de enero de 2013_

Merlín abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de la noche para encontrar, tal y como esperaba, a Arturo a su lado.

—¿Una pesadilla? —susurró.

Con el paso de las noches, Arturo se había acostumbrado a los despertares forzosos de su amigo, por lo que nunca llegaba a tener un sueño profundo, siempre se encontraba alerta, tal y como hacía en sus viajes de caza o sus misiones.

Pero esta vez, Merlín no había gritado. Simplemente había abierto los ojos, y aun así, Arturo sabía que estaba despierto. A veces se sorprendía a si mismo de lo mucho que conocía a su compañero.

—No —respondió feliz—. Era un sueño. Uno bonito.

Arturo le sonrió, y observó cómo Merlín apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada una vez más, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

_Año 699_

No había pasado mucho tiempo de la visita de Gwaine cuando Gaius se presentó.

Al igual que ocurrió anteriormente, Gaius apareció a su lado, solo que al contrario que el caballero, el anciano no se arrodilló.

Arturo sonrió volviendo la vista hacia él, y Gaius le devolvió el gesto.

—Lo hiciste bien —le dijo Gaius, palmeando su hombro en señal de orgullo, tal y como lo había hecho cientos de veces con Merlín.

—Pero morí.

—Eso no importa —respondió el anciano—. Ambos, Merlín y tú, cumplisteis vuestro destino. No había nada que pudierais hacer, nada ni nadie puede escapar de lo que ya se ha predicho.

—Pero Merlín lo intentó —dijo el rey. Con el paso de los años, tenía muy claro en su mente que su amigo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas romper lo que había sido escrito desde antes de su nacimiento.

—Sí, y gracias a él estamos donde debemos estar —Gaius fijó su mirada en el agua, donde la imagen de Merlín prevalecía, y su mirada se entristeció—. Él está esperando, al igual que lo haces tú.

—¿Por qué espera? —le preguntó, ya que había sido algo que se había cuestionado desde el principio. ¿Por qué esperar a alguien que podía o bien no podía volver?

—Tal vez, tú mismo deberías hacerte esa pregunta —le contestó—. ¿Por qué esperas, Arturo Pendragon?

Gaius le dio una palmada más en el hombro.

Arturo volvió su mirada hacia el lugar que había ocupado el anciano, mas este se encontraba vacío.

 

_15 de enero de 2013_

Los días fueron pasando con rapidez. Ya no se sentían como un peso sobre los hombros de Merlín, sino que disfrutaba cada minuto de ellos. Cada minuto al lado de Arturo.

A veces iban a  _Avalon_ , y siempre que lo hacían Merlín se aseguraba de no mirar hacia el lago. Tomaban café, bromeaban, y de vez en cuando se acercaban a Londres.

En una ocasión Arturo se había acercado a un escaparate en el que descansaban dos cachorros.  _"Es una tienda de animales"_ , le había dicho Merlín,  _"Te sorprenderías de los animales que pueden tener las personas de esta época como mascotas"._

Arturo le había sonreído, y más tarde ambos siguieron su camino.

 

_19 de enero de 2013_

—¿De dónde sacas el dinero?

Merlín apartó su mirada del televisor y la dirigió a Arturo.

—¿Qué? —El mago se encontraba confuso.

—El dinero —dijo el rubio—. ¿Cómo lo consigues? En todo este tiempo no te he visto trabajar ni un solo minuto, y dudo que en esta época lo regalen porque sí.

Arturo terminó la frase con una sonrisa, mirando a su amigo expectante.

—Trabajé durante muchos años —respondió.

—¿Y…?

—Y después de tantas vidas —continuó, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra  _tantas_ —, me cansé de trabajar.

Arturo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Robas el dinero? —La voz de Arturo se había alzado unas milésimas más del tono de voz adecuado para una conversación tranquila.

—¡No! —Gritó Merlín ofendido— ¡Nunca he robado!

—¿Entonces como lo consigues? —Arturo cada vez se encontraba más y más confuso acerca de la dirección que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

Merlín suspiró y le lanzó una de esas miradas que significaban  _espera aquí_  antes de levantarse del sofá.

Minutos más tarde volvió a aparecer, con un trozo de papel en sus manos y un billete de cinco libras en la otra.

—Calla —le reprendió a Arturo al notar como este abría la boca dispuesto a argumentar lo que fuera— y mira.

Merlín tomó en su mano derecha el billete de cinco libras, y en la izquierda el trozo de papel. Recitó una serie de palabras que Arturo no conocía, y sus ojos brillaron en dorado.

Poco a poco, el papel en blanco comenzó a tomar forma y color. Segundos más tarde, Merlín sostenía en su mano una réplica exacta.

—¿Falsificas los billetes? —la sonrisa de Arturo se ensanchó.

—Casi podría decir que no es una falsificación —respondió—. Lo cierto es que son exactamente iguales.

Arturo soltó una carcajada.

—No tienes remedio.

 

_4 de febrero de 2013_

Tras casi un mes y medio de convivencia, Merlín notó como Arturo comenzaba a tornarse nervioso.

Paseaba por la casa de aquí para allá, se levantaba del sofá innumerables veces, e incluso cerraba la puerta del baño con pestillo (aun sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba Merlín eso. Aún tenía la sensación de que el rey iba a caer muerto en cualquier instante y el no estaría ahí para ayudarlo).

Merlín había observado y meditado cada uno de los indicios, y sin embargo no se había esperado la situación que se encontraba viviendo en ese momento.

—¿Qué?

—Te he preguntado —repitió Arturo— si te importaría que fuera a dar un paseo.

Merlín no reaccionaba.

—Yo, solo —dijo con cautela.

Al no observar aún reacción alguna por parte de Merlín, Arturo añadió:

—Sin ti. Sin nadie, a decir verdad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Merlín, que no sabía muy bien como sentirse.

Arturo se reprendió a si mismo al observar la mirada de Merlín. Tenía la misma mirada en sus ojos que cuando a los niños les decían sus padres que los dragones no existían.

—No es por ti —añadió rápidamente—. Es porque me empiezo a sentir… agobiado.

—¿Agobiado?

—Sí, es decir —continuó, sin saber cómo explicarle la situación de forma correcta sin que se lo tomara a mal—, estamos todo el día juntos. Todo el día. Desayunamos juntos, almorzamos juntos, vemos la televisión juntos, cenamos juntos e incluso dormimos juntos.

Merlín notó como la cara le empezaba a arder. Ninguno de los dos había admitido nunca eso último, aunque era un hecho que ya Arturo no intentaba dormir en el sofá.

—En Camelot también pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos —le reprendió el mago.

—Sí, ¡pero no tanto! Tú hacías tus tareas, y yo hacía las mías. Tú dormías en tu cama, y yo en la mía.

—Con Gwen —añadió Merlín, arrepintiéndose tan pronto como esas palabras abandonaron su boca.

Arturo enmudeció.

—¿Es todo esto porque preferirías dormir con Gwen en vez de conmigo?

—¿Qué? —Arturo lo miraba anonadado. No sabía cómo la conversación había degenerado a esa situación— ¡No! ¡Es…! ¡Es diferente!

—¿En qué se diferencia? —con cada palabra que escuchaba Merlín se sentía de peor humor.

—¡Por el amor de dios, Merlín! ¡Ella era mi esposa! ¡Y tú eres…!

Arturo paró al notar la expresión en la cara de Merlín.

—¿Tu sirviente? —dijo el mago con tono ácido.

—Mi amigo —respondió.

Merlín destilaba odio. No hacia Arturo, por supuesto que no, nunca podría llegar a odiar Arturo. Pero le enfurecía la situación. No comprendía nada, no sabía por qué Arturo quería distanciarse de él, ni por qué se sentía agobiado, ni por qué le costaba tanto dejar que fuera a caminar solo.

—Solo es un paseo —susurró el rey—. Estaré de vuelta en menos de diez minutos.

Arturo sonrió, intentando así que la situación perdiera tensión.

—Te prometo que no me pasará nada —dijo, acercándose a la silla en el que el mago se encontraba.

Merlín suspiró derrotado, y asintió en un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Arturo sonrió y soltó un  _gracias_  a toda prisa, recogiendo su chaqueta del perchero.

Sabía que no estaba preso, ni mucho menos, pero había hecho bien en pedírselo. Después de todo, lo último que quería era a un histérico Merlín utilizando su magia para buscar a un rey perdido.

—No te acerques al lago —fue lo único que le pidió.

Momentos más tarde, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

 

_5 de febrero de 2013_

_1:22_

Hacía días que Merlín no soñaba. La presencia de Arturo a su lado había facilitado su sueño, y si soñaba eran cosas que lo reconfortaban. Nunca pesadillas.

Sin embargo, esa noche, Merlín en sus sueños volvió a ver la figura de Arturo siendo absorbido por el lago. Vio el paso de los años, la soledad, la tristeza, la muerte y a Mordred.

Mordred, quien había atravesado con su espada el costado de Arturo. Vio a Aithusa, incapaz de hablar y condenada a un destino que no era el suyo por culpa de su propia necedad. Y vio a Morgana, cuya amabilidad había tornado a furia, a odio y a locura gracias a todos los errores que Merlín había cometido durante su vida.

 

_1:36_

Merlín despertó con una respiración ahogada, incorporándose en la cama de un solo movimiento. Sintió como Arturo se sobresaltaba a su lado, y abría los ojos.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla, Merlín.

—No —Sintió como se le contraía el pecho y comenzaba a sollozar, tal y como lo había hecho el día en el que Arturo había muerto—. Moriste. Estabas muerto, y me dejaste solo.

Arturo se incorporó, en el vano intento de que Merlín se calmara.

—¡Me dejaste solo durante mil quinientos años! —le gritó, tirando de las sábanas y abandonando la cama.

—Merlín —La voz de Arturo era suave.

—¡No! —gritó de nuevo— ¡Me dejaste solo! ¡¿Y crees que tienes derecho a decirme que te agobio?!

Arturo presenció cómo los ojos de Merlín brillaban en dorado, para a continuación, observar como el vaso de cristal que residía en la mesilla de noche explotaba en mil pedazos.

Merlín hiperventiló al observar el vaso roto, y se apresuró a tocar los pedazos.

—Lo siento —sollozó—, lo siento.

Arturo se acercó a él, arrodillándose en el suelo a su lado, y acercándolo, frotando sus manos por sus brazos una y otra vez, tal y como hacía con sus caballeros más jóvenes cuando sentían pánico antes de la batalla.

—No pasa nada —susurró—, déjalo, lo recogeré por la mañana.

Arturo le sonrió de forma cariñosa, esperando que así comprendiera que podía contar con él, y Merlín se acercó aún más, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Durante su vida en Camelot, Arturo había abrazado a Merlín únicamente una vez, cuando pensó que lo había perdido, que estaba muerto y no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Más tarde, Merlín lo sostendría en sus últimos minutos de vida, pero para Arturo ese recuerdo no era tan feliz como el anterior. No era feliz en absoluto. No le reconfortaba.

Sin embargo, ahora, y tras la discusión unilateral que había protagonizado Merlín, sentía como si abrazarlo fuera lo más adecuado del mundo.

Arturo apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Merlín, dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta para que su amigo sonriera una vez más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Más allá del lago**

_7 de febrero de 2013_

La próxima vez que Arturo y Merlín van a Londres, el mago se empeña en entrar a una tienda de telefonía móvil.

" _Si vas a ir a pasear tú solo, necesito poder contactar contigo en cada momento"_ , le había dicho Merlín.

Arturo había asentido, había visto en televisión aquellos aparatos llamados  _teléfonos móviles_ , por lo que no se sorprendió demasiado acerca de las funciones que portaban.

Una vez Merlín había tenido uno, pero fue hacía tantos años que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Había sido muchísimo más grande que los pequeños aparatos que vendían en esa época, pero al no tener a quien llamar no le había dado demasiado uso (simplemente lo había comprado por la novedad).

Esta vez era diferente, porque lo utilizaría para contactar con Arturo, y así no esperar durante los diez o quince minutos que duraba su paseo hecho un manojo de nervios, caminando de un lado para otro y temiéndose lo peor.

Ambos salieron de la tienda con sus nuevos teléfonos, y Arturo pasó toda lo que quedaba de tarde investigando las funciones que tenía.

—Sonríe —le había pedido el mago, dirigiendo su teléfono a él.

Arturo le dedico una mirada dudosa, pero aun así sonrió.

—Mira —El mago volvió la pantalla de su teléfono para que el rubio la viera—. Ahora aparecerá tu foto cada vez que llames.

Arturo levantó las cejas en una expresión graciosa y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

La tecnología de esa época era fascinante.

_Año 712_

Arturo sabía, después de tanto tiempo observando a su amigo, que Merlín no podía morir. Al menos no por el paso del tiempo.

No podía huir de aquella realidad, no podía dejar de vivir, al igual que Arturo no podía evitar mirar su imagen en el lago. Aun así, y aunque supiera que el mago no moriría, no por ello dolía menos presenciar cierto tipo de escenas.

Había visto a Merlín llorar, enfurecerse, gritar, y caer dormido durante años. Sin embargo, aunque fuera el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos (hacía años que Arturo lo había aceptado), también era humano, y un simple humano no podía soportar tal cantidad de siglos completamente solo.

Podía contar con la palma de una mano las veces que había visto a Merlín intentar acabar con su vida.

Y aunque sabía que esto no sería posible, no por ello era menos doloroso para el rey.

 

_8 de febrero de 2013_

**17:03 Merlín:**

_¿Dónde estás?_

**17:04 Arturo:**

_Acabo de salir de casa, no exageres. Volveré pronto._

**17:04 Merlín:**

_No te acerques al lago._

**17:08 Merlín:**

_¿Dónde estás ahora?_

**17:09 Arturo:**

_En Avalon._

**17:09 Merlín:**

_¡¿El lago?! ¡Te he dicho que no te acerques al lago! No te muevas de ahí, llego en dos minutos._

**17:10 Arturo:**

_La cafetería…_

**17:10 Merlín:**

_Ah…_

**17:14 Merlín:**

_¿Sigues en la cafetería?_

**17:15 Merlín:**

_¿Dónde estás ahora?_

**17:15 Arturo:**

_Merlín, esto es absurdo._

**17:15 Merlín:**

_Teniendo en cuenta la tendencia que tienes de encontrar problemas, no, no es absurdo._

**17:17 Merlín:**

_¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?_

**17:17 Arturo:**

_Gira la cabeza._

Merlín observó el último mensaje de su teléfono móvil y frunció el ceño en una expresión confusa. Sin embargo, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, y sonrió al ver que Arturo había vuelto sano y salvo.

—Ya he vuelto —dijo, colgando en el perchero su chaqueta—, ¿contento?

—Mucho —Merlín sonreía—. Pero, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

Lo único que escuchó como respuesta fue un gruñido.

 

_19 de febrero de 2013_

La mayoría de los días Merlín despertaba antes que Arturo. Abría los ojos con parsimonia, debido a la claridad que se filtraba por la ventana; suspiraba, apartaba las sábanas y se dirigía a la cocina, muy posiblemente a preparar el desayuno. En estos días, Arturo despertaba solo, se desperezaba (siempre con la nobleza de un rey, debía aparentarlo aunque ya no lo fuera) y se dirigía allá donde provenía el olor a comida.

Sin embargo, había días en los que Merlín se permitía soñar un poco más, y Arturo despertaba primero. Esos días eran extraños para Arturo, y traían con si un sinfín de pensamientos en los que el rey prefería no reparar. En ocasiones al abrir los ojos encontraba a Merlín durmiendo plácidamente en su lado de la cama, pero a veces (y he aquí donde residía el problema) lo encontraba apoyado en su hombro. El pelo de Merlín le hacía cosquillas contra la piel, y la respiración del mago chocaba contra su cuello, provocándole numerosos escalofríos.

A veces incluso, Arturo podía encontrar que en algún momento de la noche, Merlín había colocado su mano contra su pecho, siempre sobre su corazón, con el fin de cerciorarse de cada uno de sus latidos.

Había otras noches en las que Merlín se acercaba a él, y Arturo, en un estado de seminconsciencia, lo rodeaba con su brazo para que tomara su pecho como almohada. Esas eran las noches que más preocupaban a Arturo, porque aunque sabía que nada había cambiado entre los dos, lo cierto era que estaba completamente seguro de que  _algo_ estaba cambiando.

 

_1 de marzo de 2013_

A cada día que pasaba Arturo se sentía más y más… la verdad era que no había ninguna palabra que describiera la situación en la que se encontraba.

¿Problemática? Tal vez.

Tras más de tres meses de convivencia, Arturo empezaba a sentir que las horas, días, semanas y meses que había vivido en compañía de Merlín comenzaban a pasarle factura.

Durante su vida en Camelot, Arturo podía haber admitido con los ojos cerrados (solo para sí mismo, por supuesto) que Merlín era su mejor amigo, pero ahora… Ahora no sabía muy bien qué era.

En la actualidad, tras más de mil cuatrocientos años en los que habían estado separados, Arturo conocía a Merlín muchísimo mejor de lo que lo había hecho anteriormente. Había aprendido del mago a través de su reflejo en el lago, y el cariño que le procesaba se había triplicado.

Merlín era su familia ahora, era la única persona que le quedaba, el único que había desafiado a la muerte mil y una veces con tal de esperarlo. Era su mejor amigo. Y aun así, pese a que seguía siendo su mejor amigo, también era la persona más importante de su vida.

Merlín era aquel que sonreía por las mañanas y hacía que el corazón de Arturo bombeara solo un poquito más fuerte. El que adoraba las  _pizzas_ de microondas, el que veía la televisión a todas horas y el que reía con fuerza por cualquier estupidez que hiciera Arturo. El que mandaba mensajes al teléfono de Arturo cada veinticinco segundos. El que había desarrollado un terrible pánico a los lagos. Merlín era aquel que encogía los dedos de los pies al ver películas de terror, aquel que con un solo chasquido de dedos podía hacer que el mundo se arrodillara ante él.

Y sin embargo, seguía siendo Merlín. El mismo Merlín que conoció en las calles de Camelot y que lo desafió de una forma en la que los demás nunca lo habían hecho.

Seguía siendo Merlín, pero también era mucho más.

Tal vez, a eso se refería Freya con  _destino_.

 

_14 de marzo de 2013_

Fue uno de los muchos días en los que Arturo y Merlín se acercaron a  _Ávalon_ para tomar un café que el antiguo rey leyó un cartel que citaba:

_Se necesita camarero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que este capítulo es muy corto, pero era necesario que terminara aquí, sino se metía de lleno en la trama y se hacía todo muy forzado.
> 
> Espero poder actualizar pronto, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

**Más allá del lago**

_17 de marzo de 2013_

— _¿Crees que podríamos…? —los ojos de Merlín brillaban en la oscuridad con ese extraño tono dorado que adoptaban al hacer magia._

_Arturo apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, sin apartar la mirada del mago, quien le observaba con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios._

— _¿Podríamos qué? —preguntó Arturo sin comprender a lo que se refería._

— _Ya sabes… —susurró._

_Arturo arqueó una ceja y Merlín sonrió aún más. El rey sentía que su amigo se estaba riendo de él, pero "qué demonios", estaba sonriendo, y eso en Merlín era un milagro dados los últimos días. Más que un milagro en realidad, así que Arturo estaba bien con eso._

— _No sé a qué te refieres._

_Tan pronto como esas palabras escaparon de la boca del rey, este observó cómo Merlín, en un movimiento sinuoso que jamás hubiera asociado con él, se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas._

— _Espero que ahora entiendas a qué me refiero._

_Arturo presenciaba la sonrisa descarada de Merlín con los ojos muy abiertos cuando este movió ligeramente las caderas contra él, provocando que un gemido saliera de su boca._

_Observó como este se acercaba muy lentamente, y lo último que supo es que lo estaba besando. No como había besado a Gwen, con cariño y dulzura, durante su corto matrimonio. Este beso era diferente, era pura necesidad, era todo gemidos y era… era Merlín._

_Era Merlín, era el que había sido su sirviente durante diez largos años, era el que había sido su amigo durante una eternidad, aunque él no hubiera estado presente; era el que le había enseñado que la lealtad está más allá de una capa y una espada. Era Merlín, y por eso, porque era Merlín, esto estaba mal, muy mal._

— _Espera —susurró Arturo, tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad y apartando al mago por un leve toque en su hombro._

— _¿Qué?—preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa, moviendo una vez más sus caderas e inclinándose hasta tocar con sus labios el cuello de Arturo._

— _No puedo hacerlo._

— _¿Qué? —repitió Merlín, mas esta vez no sonreía, sino que miraba directamente a los ojos al rubio, con una expresión severa._

— _No puedo hacerlo. No podemos hacerlo —dijo, llevándose la mano a la frente en un gesto de preocupación._

— _¿Por qué?_

_Arturo frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta._

— _Porque somos amigos —le contestó, tal y como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo—. Eres mi mejor amigo._

— _Y tú el mío —La expresión de Merlín cambió una vez más. Esta vez le dedicaba una mirada cariñosa—. Pero también eres mucho más._

_Arturo enmudeció, y Merlín aprovechó para robarle otro beso, esta vez menos necesitado, y por el contrario más lento._

— _Seré feliz de servirte hasta el día en el que muera —susurró, rozando la nariz de Arturo con la suya propia, y Arturo sintió este gesto aún más íntimo que los besos._

_Arturo escuchó aquellas palabras, sintiendo que tenía una vez más veinte años, vislumbrando el fuego de su habitación y observando los ojos sinceros de su sirviente._

— _Aunque tenga que esperarte otros mil quinientos años —sonrió, con ojos brillantes y tono esperanzado._

_Ambos unieron sus frentes, y Arturo escuchó como Merlín respiraba de forma agitada, sintiendo que tal vez aquel gesto entre ellos ya había ocurrido mucho antes, justo en el día de la muerte del rey._

Arturo despertó cubierto en sudor, con el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora y con una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago.

Fijó su mirada en el techo de la habitación por lo que podrían haber sido horas, y tras esto volvió su atención hacia la persona que dormitaba en su hombro.

La respiración de Merlín era lenta, armoniosa y leve, y Arturo comenzó a preocuparse un poco más por todos aquellos sentimientos que se le formaban en el pecho cuando observaba a su amigo. Recordó el sueño que había tenido momentos antes, el amor que Merlín le había procesado, y como este se había visto tan vulnerable al confesar lo que ambos ya sabían, que Merlín sería capaz de esperar hasta el fin del mundo siempre y cuando pudiera estar con él.

Fue entonces cuando Arturo se cercioró de todos los años que había esperado por Merlín. Porque no había sido el mago él único que había esperado, Arturo también lo había hecho. Había visto el reflejo de su sirviente durante mil quinientos años, y lo habría hecho durante muchos más.

Las palabras de Gaius resonaron en su mente:  _¿Por qué esperas, Arturo Pendragon?_

Mas Arturo no estaba preparado aún para aceptar aquella respuesta que había conocido desde mucho antes de su muerte, por lo que cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormir.

 

_18 de marzo de 2013_

El caso es que cuando Arturo recapacita sobre lo que ha soñado, se arrepiente de no seguir en el fondo del lago. Porque una cosa es pensar acerca del sueño a las tres de la mañana, y otra muy distinta es hacerlo a las doce del mediodía.

A las tres de la mañana Arturo no le daría importancia. A las doce del mediodía preferiría estar enterrado bajo tierra.

_19 de marzo de 2013_

Dados los hechos, Arturo piensa que lo mejor es guardar una distancia prudente para con el mago. Se esfuerza con el fin de ser todo lo sutil que le es posible, despertándose antes cada mañana, sentándose en el lado más alejado del sofá, dando sus paseos con más regularidad…

El problema es que para lo que Arturo es "sutil", para Merlín es un grito de guerra.

—¿Por qué me evitas?

El rubio casi se atraganta con el refresco.

—No te evito —responde Arturo, con una sonrisa tan falsa que Merlín se pregunta cómo pudo pasar el hombre que tenía en frente suya por situaciones en las que tenía que mentir como todo buen rey que se preciara.

—Sí, lo haces.

Merlín observa a Arturo agachar la cabeza, de la misma forma en la que lo haría un niño al ser reprochado por su travesura.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —Le pregunta el mago, sintiendo como su molestia se esfuma para dejar paso a un sentimiento comprensivo— Arturo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Arturo se encuentra bajo presión. Confesarle o no todo, acerca del sueño, de lo que siente (aunque lo cierto sea que ni el mismo lo sabe con claridad); citarle cada una de sus inseguridades, de sus preguntas… Porque Arturo tiene miedo, o más que miedo, temor de haber sido convocado una vez más por la Antigua Religión, no para quedarse con Merlín, sino para librar otra guerra. Y aunque el Arturo de veinte años que Merlín conoció hubiera estado encantado de batallar solo para impresionar a su padre, lo cierto era que después de mil quinientos años en un lago, el Arturo de  _ahora_  se sentía demasiado cansado como para hacerlo.

Tras lo que a Merlín le parecieron horas de silencio, Arturo se aventuró a decir:

—Quiero trabajar. Quiero sentirme útil otra vez.

Y Merlín pareció creerle (o tal vez se obligara a sí mismo a creerlo con el fin de no preocuparse de más). Tal vez, Arturo pensó, la distancia ayudara a que su relación volviera a ser la misma de siempre.

 

_30 de marzo de 2013_

Arturo comienza a trabajar en  _Avalon_ , y aunque al principio es difícil, termina por acostumbrarse a los clientes, los tipos de café, y la moneda de la época.

Debe cambiar su nombre, ya que  _Arturo Pendragón_  llamaría demasiado la atención, por lo que pasa de ser un  _Pendragón_ a ser un ordinario  _Smith_. Merlín dice que hay tantísimos Smith en Inglaterra como sirvientes en Camelot, así que Arturo no se preocupa por ser descubierto (y aunque descubrieran sus compañeros de trabajo que están compartiendo sus horas extras con el rey Arturo, dudaba que lo creyeran).

Merlín pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en casa. Limpia, lee miles de libros buscando un motivo por el cual Arthur pueda haber regresado, prepara el almuerzo, la cena, practica su magia (hace años que Merlín no la utiliza, así que Arturo se siente feliz cuando este le dice que ha vuelto a practicar) y cuando se harta de esperar va a la cafetería a verlo trabajar.

La primera vez que Arturo le sirve un café, Merlín no puede evitar reírse. Piensa que es irónico que ahora sea el rey quien lo sirve a él.

 

 

_28 de abril de 2013_

_10:05_

Es domingo cuando Merlín se da cuenta.

Los domingos son el único día que Arturo no debe ir a la cafetería, es su día libre, y por lo tanto se permite dormir más de lo normal. La mayoría de los domingos, Merlín se despierta escuchando un muy leve ronquido en su oreja, y ese día no es la excepción.

Arturo duerme con la cabeza cercana a la de Merlín, su pecho sube y baja al respirar, y en ocasiones lanza uno que otro suspiro de paz. El mago ha visto aquella escena demasiadas veces, y aun así sigue sonriendo cada vez que la presencia.

Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta, y se reprocha a sí mismo no haberlo visto venir. Porque debía de estar muy ciego, realmente ciego, para no percatarse de ello.

Merlín vive por Arturo. Le sirvió durante todos sus años en Camelot, lo protegió, lo cuidó, lo atendió, y cuando ya no estuvo, Merlín se sintió vació. Sin vida.

Su vida giraba (y gira) en torno a él. Su rey, su amigo.

Es en ese momento cuando Merlín se da cuenta. Está enamorado de Arturo, y tal vez, muy posiblemente, lo haya estado siempre.

—Destino… —susurró, sin apartar la mirada del rubio y notando como un nudo se le forma en la garganta.

Y por primera vez en su larga y fatigosa vida supo lo que realmente significaba aquella palabra.

 

 

_10:43_

Arturo se despierta al escuchar un leve sollozo. Abre los ojos y frunce el ceño al cerciorarse de que Merlín no duerme a su lado.

Aparta las sábanas de un movimiento, sale de la cama y se dirige hacia el cuarto de baño, de donde cree que proviene el llanto.

La puerta está cerrada, pero no con pestillo, por lo que Arturo gira el pomo y la empuja suavemente. Merlín está sentado en el inodoro, con los ojos rojos debido a las lágrimas, y con un sinfín de pañuelos usados en su regazo.

Arturo no le pregunta qué ocurre, ni siquiera por qué llora, simplemente se arrodilla a sus pies y envuelve los brazos en su cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su abdomen.

Merlín deja de sollozar a los pocos minutos, y dirige una de sus manos al cabello dorado de Arturo. Lo acaricia con los dedos tal y como si fuera su bien más preciado, y Arturo respira profundamente contra él.

 

_5 de mayo de 2013_

Ninguno de los dos comenta el incidente del cuarto de baño, al igual que nunca comentan ninguno de los incidentes que se dieron anteriormente. Parece ser que los momentos incómodos entre ellos son un tema tabú a la hora de hablar.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad; ven películas, almuerzan y cenan juntos, Arturo va a trabajar, y cuando vuelve duerme junto a Merlín.

Todo es como antaño, pero Arturo sabe que en realidad nada lo es.

A veces pilla a Merlín mirándole de reojo, con un semblante entristecido.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a irte nunca más —susurra una tarde cualquiera.

Merlín está sentado en el sofá junto a él cuando lo dice, mirándole con ojos brillantes. Arturo se arrepentiría durante muchísimo tiempo por lo que hace a continuación, pero al final termina por aceptar que de alguna forma u otra, hubiera ocurrido tarde o temprano.

El rey aparta su atención del televisor y se centra en Merlín, quien está abrazando sus rodillas tal y como si fueran su mayor protección. En ese momento se ve tan joven, solo y confuso que Arturo no puede evitarlo. Se acerca lentamente a él, colocando la mano derecha en su mejilla, haciendo que sus labios toquen, por lo que parecen ser horas pero que en realidad solo son segundos, los del mago.

Siente un escalofrío, y una sensación dulzona en el fondo de la garganta, pero se siente tan bien que desearía que no terminara nunca. Es simplemente un roce, no hay saliva, ni jadeos como en su sueño, pero es perfecto.

Dos minutos más tarde aquella sensación, al igual que los labios de Merlín, ha desaparecido, y el mago le observa desde una distancia prudente con una mirada aterrada.

 _Mierda_ , piensa Arturo.

Merlín abandona el sofá y corre hacia el cuarto de baño, cerrando el pestillo y refugiándose en su interior, mientras que Arturo se pregunta a sí mismo qué puede haberle impulsado a cometer aquella insensatez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como podréis haber notado, a partir de este capítulo la relación de Arthur y Merlín va a ser tratada como algo más que amigos, tal y como ya advertí en el primer capítulo, así que si no os gusta es el momento de abandonar el fic (no digais que no os lo advertí xD).
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y que no se os haya hecho la espera muy larga.
> 
> Como siempre, si os ha gustado hacérmelo saber (y si no pues también, claro), que comentar no cuesta nada y solo son dos segundos.


	7. Chapter 7

 

_Año 741_

—Arturo.

Arturo escucha su nombre de labios de alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver nunca más.

Vuelve la mirada y descubre a Gwen, quien lo mira con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa cálida.

Gwen corre hacía él y lo abraza con fuerza, susurrándole palabras de añoranza junto a su oído.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca más —le dijo Arturo, aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos oscuros.

—Te he echado tantísimo de menos —dice, temblorosa y sonriente.

 

_12 de mayo de 2013_

Ninguno comenta aquel "desafortunado accidente". En realidad, ninguno comenta nada, porque desde el beso, Merlín no le dirige la palabra a Arturo.

Al principio Arturo está molesto, consigo mismo y con Merlín, por actuar de forma tan infantil y evadir el problema tal y como si se tratara de la peste negra. Más tarde, Arturo se deprime en el momento en el que el pensamiento "ya nada será igual nunca más" aflora en su mente.

Y finalmente, tras todas aquellas horas de meditación, conversaciones unilaterales y miradas esquivas, Arturo llega a la conclusión de que ambos necesitan un cambio.

Un cambio en su rutina, una distracción (tanto para él como para el mago) que les impida centrarse demasiado el uno en el otro.

Es así como Arturo comete la mayor estupidez que podría habérsele ocurrido nunca.

 

_Año 743_

Arturo pierde la cuenta de los días que pasa en compañía de Guinevere. Al principio se sorprende del hecho de que Gwen no tenga intención de irse de su lado, pero tras muchas conversaciones el rey termina por acostumbrarse una vez más a su presencia. Disfruta de tenerla cerca, tal y como la había tenido en Camelot.

Hablan de Camelot, de sus caballeros, los que él ya conoció y los que no. Hablan de León, y de los hijos que él y Gwen compartieron (con el paso de los años Arturo ha aprendido a no guardarle rencor. Aunque en realidad no se lo guardó nunca. El trono necesita un heredero, y eso es algo que Arturo había aprendido siendo un niño.)

 

_13 de mayo de 2013_

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Merlín, con los ojos entornados y una clara expresión de enfado en el semblante.

Arturo sabe que la pregunta es retórica, pero aun así no puede evitar responder.

—Un perro —dice sonriente, sujetando al pequeño animal entre sus brazos—, un cachorro en realidad.

—Sé lo que es —responde de forma tajante—, me refería a: ¿qué hace aquí?

Arturo empieza a pensar que tal vez no ha sido tan buena idea (en realidad se pregunta si lo fue alguna vez).

—Lo he comprado —confiesa Arturo—, siempre te han gustado los animales, cuidabas de mis perros en Camelot, ¿recuerdas? Te querían más que a mí.

Arturo sonríe, pero la expresión de Merlín no cambia.

—Pensé que te gustaría —La sonrisa de Arturo mengua—. Aún no tiene nombre.

Merlín fija su mirada en el cachorro y la aparta en el momento en el que el perro le devuelve el gesto. Y es estúpido pensar que un animal (y más uno tan pequeño) te está juzgando con sus tiernos ojitos negros, pero Merlín lo piensa en ese instante.

(También piensa que el motivo por el que Arturo ha comprado ese perro es porque se ve reflejado en él, pero eso nunca lo dirá en voz alta. Claramente se parecen mucho, el mismo cabello dorado y la misma mirada de súplica que hace que el mundo de Merlín se parta en dos.)

Arturo se acerca con paso lento, temiendo que si hace algún movimiento brusco, Merlín volverá a huir. Sin embargo, Merlín no se aparta, y Arturo le tiende al animal de pelaje dorado para que el mago lo pueda sostener en sus brazos.

Merlín lo acaricia con temor, y a Arturo le da la sensación de que su amigo está esperando que el animal se convierta en alguna especie de criatura mágica que intente matarlos a ambos (solo para tener un motivo coherente para no quedárselo).

—También compré comida para él, y una correa —le dice Arturo.

Merlín sigue observando al perro sin emitir ni una palabra, hasta que el cachorro se revuelve y en un gesto dulce le lame la mano.

Arturo conoce a Merlín. Lo conoció personalmente durante diez años, y más tarde lo observó desde un lago durante mucho más tiempo del que pudiera contar, y aunque sabe que su amigo ha cambiado, que no es el mismo chico inocente y despreocupado que conoció, también sabe que no es de piedra. Por esto, a Arturo no le extraña ver sonreír a Merlín tras esto.

—Solo se quedará una noche —dice el mago, borrando completamente la sonrisa de su rostro—. Mañana lo devolverás al sitio donde lo hayas comprado.

Ambos saben que es mentira, y Merlín lo sabe.

 

_15 de mayo de 2013_

Merlín se toma su tiempo para elegir el nombre de su nuevo compañero.

Pasa dos días enteros llamándole  _perro_ o  _cachorro_ o  _estarás aquí por poco tiempo, no te acostumbres a este sitio_.

Finalmente, y sin que Arturo esté preparado para ello; Merlín se levanta del sofá y dice:

—Vamos, Pendragon, es hora de dormir.

Arturo sonríe, y aunque en otra época lo hubiera considerado una insubordinación (porque lo es), debe admitir que es una muy divertida.

 

_20 de mayo de 2013_

Arturo le había comprado a Pendragon una cesta para dormir, de estas que tienen cojines y mantas para que los perros no pasen frio y estén cómodos.

Y sin embargo, el  _dichoso_ perro se empeñaba en dormir en la cama junto a ambos, y si ya antes era pequeña, ahora es diminuta.

—Si mis perros hubieran dormido conmigo en Camelot…

—Lo hubiera encontrado muy divertido —le cortó Merlín con una sonrisa, evitándole terminar aquella frase.

Pendragon estaba entre ambos, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca apoyada en el hombro de Arturo. Merlín le acarició detrás de una de sus orejas, y el cachorro emitió un pequeño ruidito de felicidad. El mago se rio y Arturo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

 

_25 de mayo de 2013_

—Nunca he tenido ningún perro —confesó Merlín una mañana, al poco de despertar.

Arturo volvió su cabeza y miró a su amigo, que acariciaba el lomo de Pendragon.

—Tampoco gatos, o mascotas en general —continuó—. Siempre que me decidía a recoger algún animal pensaba:  _tarde o temprano morirá, y seré aún más desdichado._

Arturo notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de Merlín, pero no dijo nada, sabía que el mago podría interrumpir su confesión de un momento a otro si escuchaba el más mínimo sonido.

—Una vez tuve un búho, se llamaba Arquímedes. Fue hace muchísimos años, ni siquiera recuerdo cuantos. Lo hechicé para que pudiera hablar —Una risa triste salió desde el fondo de su garganta—, ¿no es estúpido? Un búho que habla…

Arturo continuó observando en silencio.

—Creo que tras Camelot, los años que pasé con Arquímedes fueron los más felices de mi vida.

Merlín hizo una pausa, como si se encontrara pensando, y después añadió:

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ni siquiera puedo llamar a esa época  _feliz_ , porque no lo fue. Simplemente fue menos triste y solitaria, pero no feliz.

Arturo asintió lentamente, dándole a entender que seguía escuchando.

—Conocí a un niño durante esos años, y pensé… Por favor no me mates —se volvió hacia Arturo y sonrió de forma avergonzada—. Pensé que eras tú.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Arturo sorprendido.

—Sí, también se llamaba Arturo, tenía el pelo rubio y se parecía tantísimo a ti que llegaba a darme miedo. Pero… con los años me di cuenta de que no eras tú. Tal vez fuera una de esas malas bromas del destino que no parecen hacerle gracia a nadie.

—¿Qué pasó después? —le preguntó Arturo, aunque lo cierto era que ya conocía el final de aquella historia.

—Lo que tenía que pasar. Lo que les pasa a todos. Arquímedes murió de viejo, y Arturo le siguió años más tarde.

—¿Cómo murió?

—Murió en batalla siendo muy joven —Merlín volvió a reír de forma amarga—, he ahí otra broma cruel. El destino se encargó de recordarme lo que ya creí haber olvidado, o al menos superado.

—Odio esa palabra. Odio la palabra  _destino_  —confesó Arturo, una vez se hubo cerciorado de que Merlín no se vería afectado de forma negativa por ello—, no trae más que sufrimiento.

Merlín acarició una vez más al cachorro que se encontraba junto a él y dijo:

—No solo sufrimiento, también conlleva cosas bonitas —sonrió—. Trae felicidad, aunque esta sea corta y difícil de apreciar.

Arturo notó como el corazón se le aceleraba debido a la calidez del momento. Eran momentos como ese los que el rey había añorado tanto. Esos en los que su  _no_  sirviente le hablaba como si fuera la persona más sabia en nueve reinos; como si cada palabra que emitía desde su garganta fuera pura magia, magia fluyendo desde el interior de los bosques, y las aguas; esos en los que Arturo no podía apartar la mirada de él.

—Nada volverá a ser igual, ¿verdad? —preguntó Merlín con tono triste al presenciar la mirada que Arturo le dedicaba. Una mirada que reflejaba todo el pasado en ella, cada risa, cada broma, cada conversación, y algo más… algo nuevo.

—Te equivocas —dijo Arturo—, siempre seremos tú y yo.

—Siempre lo hemos sido —susurró Merlín, notando como sus ojos se humedecían.

Ninguno de los dos sabría nunca quién fue el que se acercó al otro primero, y tampoco les importaba demasiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez he tardado más en actualizar porque he estado de examenes, ¡siento mucho la tardanza!  
> ¡Si te ha gustado el capítulo (o si no también xD) házmelo saber con un review!
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

 

_28 de mayo de 2013_

Al principio es muy raro.

Es vergonzoso, y Arturo siente que va a morir cada vez que ocurre. Se besan una o dos veces al día, de forma rápida y con muchos remordimientos, pero cada vez que lo hacen ambos sienten lo mismo:  _destino_.

 

_2 de junio de 2013_

Los besos de Merlín no se parecen en nada a los de Gwen. Los de su esposa eran cariñosos y dulces, y aunque los de Merlín tienen también estas cualidades, sobretodo son necesitados, son  _todo sonrisas_ , son  _te quiero_ , y son  _no te vayas nunca más_.

Al principio es raro, Arturo siente como si estuviera traicionando a Gwen, pero los días pasan, y a cada beso que comparten se siente más y más correcto.

 

 

_6 de junio de 2013_

El sonido de la risa de Merlín es lo más bonito que Arturo ha escuchado en mucho tiempo.

A cada beso que comparten (algunos rápidos, otros lentos) Arturo siente como Merlín sonríe más y más. No es el mismo Merlín que llegó a Camelot, este ha sufrido demasiado, ha perdido a demasiadas personas y nunca volverá a ser el mismo, pero a cada beso que le da, este se va pareciendo poco a poco a  _ese Merlín_  cada vez más, y es por eso que Arturo no dejara de besarlo nunca.

 

_8 de junio de 2013_

Merlín visita el lago cuando Arturo se marcha a trabajar. Al principio es horrible, siente como se le forma un nudo en la garganta a medida que se acerca, y cuando pronuncia  _Freya_ , sus pulmones se contraen, dejándolo sin respiración durante unos segundos.

—Hola, Merlín —Saluda Freya desde el lago.

Sigue como el primer día, su sonrisa hace que el pecho de Merlín se torne cálido, y el brillo en sus ojos le provoca una sensación de tranquilidad.

—Te he echado de menos —dice Freya, y Merlín sabe que es verdad, ya que el mago siente lo mismo.

—Yo también —le responde, sintiendo como sus ojos comienzan a escocer.

—Deseas preguntarme algo, ¿no es así?

El mago asiente en un movimiento leve de cabeza, y Freya sonríe una vez más.

—¿Por qué ha vuelto? —pregunta Merlín.

Freya guarda silencio y el mago observa como su sonrisa se desvanece poco a poco.

— _En el tiempo de mayor necesidad para Albion, Arturo se alzara una vez más_ —susurra Freya, y Merlín siente como su corazón se detiene por una milésima de segundo, recordando el momento exacto en el que escuchó las mismas palabras de boca del dragón, hacía cientos de años.

—Pero todo sigue igual, desde hace más de mil años —Merlín respiró profundamente—. Ocurren catástrofes continuamente, hay guerras, hay hambre… ¿Por qué ahora?

Freya sonrió una vez más, dedicándole al mago una mirada cariñosa.

—Tal vez Albion no sea lo que piensas que es.

Merlín observó confundido como Freya volvía una vez más a desaparecer en el agua.

 

 

_Año 749_

Arturo sabía que Gwen no se quedaría para siempre, por lo que no se extraña cuando una mañana (o tarde, o noche. En Avalon siempre hay luz, aguas cristalinas y una brisa cálida) la reina desaparece y él vuelve a quedarse solo. Solo con sus pensamientos y la imagen de Merlín en el lago.

 

 

_10 de junio de 2013_

A veces Arturo puede sentir la inseguridad de Merlín.

Es como si ambos se mantuviesen conectados mediante un fino hilo dorado, sintiendo las emociones del otro, y provocando que poco a poco fueran incapaces de estar separados el uno del otro. Era una sensación extraña, aún más extraña de lo que ya lo eran los besos, porque  _esto_ , el hilo dorado llamado  _destino_  había estado siempre presente, desde el día en que se vieron por primera vez en las transitadas calles de Camelot (y muy posiblemente, incluso antes de su primer encuentro).

 

 

_11 de junio de 2013_

—Hubiera cedido mi reino entero solo por ti.

Y al escuchar esas palabras, Merlín sonríe y se permite relajarse una vez más.

 

_15 de junio de 2013_

Merlín decide ir al lago por segunda vez, así que agarra la correa de Pendragon y sale por la puerta, seguido del perro.

—Hola, Merlín —Le saluda Freya desde la superficie del agua.

—Hola —Merlín sonríe, y siente que esta vez todo es distinto, siente que  _todo va a salir bien_.

Ambos guardan silencio durante unos minutos en los que Freya dirige su mirada curiosa al cachorro.

—No voy a preguntar otra vez por qué ha vuelto —dice el mago, y la mujer asiente en un movimiento de cabeza—, solo quiero saber… ¿Puede quedarse?

Freya le dedica una gigantesca sonrisa y dice:

—Sí, Merlín, va a quedarse.

 

_22 de junio de 2013_

Tal vez, si Gaius lo viera, pensaría que Merlín había vuelto a la adolescencia.

A cada día que pasaba, Arturo observaba como la sonrisa de Merlín crecía y como este reía por cada broma que compartían juntos. Pronto, los solitarios paseos de Arturo se convirtieron en algo más, se convirtieron en tiempo para ambos (para los tres, teniendo en cuenta que siempre los acompañaba Pendragon), y un día (uno cualquiera) Merín decidió que era hora de visitar a Freya para algo más que no fuese  _trabajo_.

Hablaron durante horas de cosas sin importancia, y finalmente, Arturo y Merlín volvieron a casa seguidos de Pendragon.

Ambos durmieron esa noche con una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiendo el futuro brillante que se cernía sobre ellos. Sintiendo que la soledad había acabado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Penúltimo capítulo! Ya solo queda el capítulo que viene y un pequeño epílogo, espero que el fanfic os esté gustando :)


	9. Chapter 9

_13 de julio de 2013_

 

La primera vez que Merlín y Arturo hacen el amor sienten que han nacido para eso. Es lento, cuidadoso y  _mágico_. Arturo embiste entre las piernas del mago y siente como una sensación cálida le recorre las venas. Nunca ha sentido nada igual, la magia fluye en el ambiente y cuando Merlín se decide a abrir los ojos, estos son completamente dorados. El jarrón de cristal que Merlín había llenado de flores frescas esa misma mañana, estalla en mil pedazos y Arturo ríe en voz alta.

—¿No puedes controlarte, Merlín?

—Si no estuviese haciéndolo la casa habría echado a arder hace mucho.

Le besa el cuello y Merlín sonríe de forma cálida.

—Te quiero —susurra el mago junto a su oído. Nota como Arturo se estremece entre sus brazos; Merlín siente ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, gime de forma silenciosa y siente como Arturo le muerde el hombro.

 

_4 de agosto de 2013_

_21:28_

 

Es raro que Arturo no lo haya notado antes. Tal vez sea porque nunca había esperado vivir una situación así en esta segunda vida, pero desde luego debería haberlo visto venir. Las mejillas de Merlín habían estado sonrosadas todo el día, tenía los ojos brillantes y su cuerpo estaba más cálido de lo normal.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —Incluso su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

Arturo acerca sus labios a la frente de Merlín. Recuerda como una de sus niñeras solía hacer eso cuando era pequeño y pasaba horas bajo la lluvia cazando ardillas. Nunca había entendido por qué lo hacían (hasta ahora).

—Estás ardiendo —susurra, aún con sus labios tocando la piel cálida de Merlín.

—Vaya, gracias. Creo que ahora es cuando debo responder: tú también lo estás.

Arturo se aparta y le lanza una mirada severa. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír, pero al final no puede evitarlo.

—Hablo en serio —Arturo alarga el brazo hacia una de las esquinas del sofá y agarra la manta de color lavanda que Merlín siempre dobla una y otra vez todas las noches—. Tienes fiebre.

—¿En serio? —Parpadea de forma lenta y a Arturo le da la sensación de que podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento— Hay un termómetro en el primer cajón del aparador, tráelo, sirve para medir la temperatura corporal.

—Cuando pienso que ya me he acostumbrado a esta época, siempre encuentro algo que me sorprende.

Merlín sonríe y se apoya contra el cojín. Observa como Arturo se aleja de su lado y cierra los ojos durante unos segundos que se convierten rápidamente en minutos.

 

_22:03_

 

Merlín abre los ojos lentamente al sentir como Arturo le levanta el brazo y retira el termómetro.

—Ey —Le dice, sonriendo y apartando unos cuantos mechones oscuros de su frente—, te has quedado dormido.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes cómo se utiliza un termómetro?

—Lo busqué en Google —responde Arturo, todo orgullo y socarronería.

Merlín sonríe una vez más y cae en la cuenta de que hace mucho que no ha parado de hacerlo. Estar junto a Arturo cada día es una nueva aventura, no había sido tan feliz desde sus días en Camelot.

—No estoy demasiado enterado de cuál es el procedimiento contra la fiebre en esta época, pero según he leído en Internet, el helado ayuda mucho.

—En realidad no ayuda nada, es solo un capricho que tienen la mayoría de los enfermos —susurra Merlín divertido.

—Aun así, tenemos helado de pistacho, de menta y de chocolate.

—¿Desde cuándo compartes el helado de pistacho?

—Desde que estás enfermo y me he convertido por lo tanto, en el rey bondadoso y benevolente con el que todo el mundo desearía compartir su tiempo.

Merlín no puede evitar soltar una leve risita que hace que le escueza la garganta.

—Sigues siendo tan arrogante como el primer día.

—Es uno de mis muchos encantos —Arturo levanta las piernas de Merlín y se sienta en el sofá junto a él, con sus pies sobre sus muslos. Frota las rodillas del mago a través de la manta y dirige su atención a la televisión una vez más.

—Sí, es cierto… y tu cabezonería, y tu mal humor por las mañanas… _Auch_  —Arturo le pellizca el dedo meñique del pie de forma juguetona y le da palmaditas en la pierna—. Y aun así eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Incluso cuando te odiaba al principio, porque admitámoslo… eras un grano en el culo.

—¿La fiebre te obliga a ser sincero? —Arturo vuelve la mirada a Merlín una vez más. Se encuentra tendido contra los cojines, la manta lavanda cubriéndole hasta los hombros y las mejillas sonrosadas. Le ve alargar el brazo para acariciar una de las orejas de Pendragon y este se roza contra su parte del sofá.

—Tal vez…

—Tú tampoco eras el mejor sirviente del mundo, ni siquiera uno de los cien mejores de Camelot. Incluso yo hubiese sido un mejor sirviente.

—¡Te salve el culo miles de veces! ¡Incluso al final…! —Merlín calla de forma abrupta. Arturo observa como el mago mira al techo y se aguanta las ganas de llorar. Es una expresión que ha visto miles de veces y a la que ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero aun así sigue doliendo.

—Ey —Arturo se acerca a él de forma cautelosa y acaricia una de sus mejillas—, no pienses en eso ahora. Estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas? No voy a irme a ninguna parte.

Merlín le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Es una sonrisa verdadera, de esas que le alegraban las mañanas en sus días como rey pero que cesaron con los años.

 

_Año 1158_

 

Arturo ve el tiempo pasar frente a sus ojos, observa las mil y una vidas que Merlín se obliga a vivir un día tras otro. Lo ve pasar junto al lago una y otra y otra vez, hasta que al final un día, pierde la esperanza y pasa de largo.

Arturo siente unas ganas inmensas de gritar y llorar cuando esto ocurre.

_Año 1285_

Arturo puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto a esa mujer en su vida en Camelot, pero aun así podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar, momento o situación.

—¿Hunith? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Arturo siente la increíble necesidad de levantarse de la arena y darle un abrazo. Merlín solía hablar de ella con tanto cariño y amor que al final Arturo no podría haber evitado sentirse de la misma forma.

—Arturo —dice su nombre con cariño mientras le estrecha en sus brazos y Arturo siente como una sensación cálida se le instala en el pecho.

Hunith se aleja sin prisa alguna y acaricia la mejilla del hombre tal y como había hecho cientos de veces con su hijo.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Arturo agacha la cabeza avergonzado. Tal vez hace unos años podría haber fingido sentirse bien, estar orgulloso del hecho de esperar, de ser un héroe. Ahora ya no podía hacerlo. Quería salir de esa maldita orilla infinita de una vez por todas, reencontrarse con Merlín y sentir que todo había sido un sueño; pero aun así los días y noches seguían pasando a través del lago y a cada minuto que pasaba sentía que la esperanza de volver a verle se desmoronaba un poco más.

—Le volverás a ver —susurra Hunith con una sonrisa tan cálida como lo era la de Merlín—. Ya falta muy poco.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Arturo levanta la mirada y siente como se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Sus palabras habían sido un atisbo de esperanza, un rayo de luz en la más larga oscuridad.

—Muy pronto os encontrareis —continua—, y cuando lo hagas, por favor, dile que le quiero y que me siento orgullosa del hombre en el que se ha convertido.

—Lo haré.

—También me siento orgullosa del hombre en el que te has convertido tú.

Arturo sonríe y estrecha la mano de Hunith contra las suyas.

—No me permiten quedarme mucho más, pero querría pedirte algo.

—Lo que sea.

—Hazle feliz.

Arturo cierra los ojos y cuando los abre, Hunith ya ha desaparecido.

—Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo.

 

_11 de noviembre de 2013_

 

Merlín se siente listo para volver de una vez por todas y Arturo se emociona tan solo de pensarlo. El aeropuerto de Londres es enorme y Arturo no para de hacer fotos porque todo le resulta fascinante: los aviones, las pantallas gigantescas, las tiendas…

—No es como montar en dragón, pero se le parece bastante —Merlín camina con el sonido que hacen las ruedas de la maleta al ser arrastrada—. Al principio notarás la presión pero todo pasará en unos instantes.

Arturo asiente y le entrega el billete a la azafata.

—¡Buen viaje! —le dice sonriente.

 

_12 de noviembre de 2013_

_10:25_

 

Se le corta la respiración cuando lo ve después de tanto tiempo. Ambos esperaban ruinas, piedras sobre piedras que insinuarían las sombras de lo que en otros tiempos fue el castillo en el que pasaron los mejores años de su vida. Esperaban ver escombros y polvo. No el castillo que recordaban, perfectamente conservado después de mil cuatrocientos ochenta y nueve años.

—¿Sabías esto…?

—No —responde Merlín con un nudo en la garganta—. Todos piensan que Camelot es un mito, es una ironía que estén pisándola por el módico precio de cuatro euros.

Arturo ríe y se deleita con la vista de una ciudad que pensaba que nunca más volvería a ver.

—Vamos —dice agarrando el brazo del mago.

 

_11:02_

 

Recorren los pasillos de Camelot y sonríen con diversión al escuchar las explicaciones del guía turístico.

—No tiene ni idea…

—Tengo la teoría de que se han inventado los  _hechos históricos_ para así poder cobrar por la visita guiada —susurra Merlín.

Arturo lanza una carcajada y sonríe avergonzado cuando todas las miradas se posan en él. Merlín ríe por lo bajo y cuando Arturo le dirige la mirada, aprecia como sus ojos se tornan dorados. Los susurros cesan y el completo silencio se apodera de la escena.

—¿Acabas de…?

—¿Parar el tiempo? No, solo he petrificado la escena. Y a todo aquél que se acerque a menos de un kilómetro —Merlín se encoge de hombres quitándole importancia.

—Es… lo más impresionante que has hecho nunca. Ya entiendo por qué todos dicen que eres el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

—Deja de intentar avergonzarme y date prisa —Merlín le coge de la mano y avanza con paso rápido hacia el interior del castillo.

Merlín lo guía a través del castillo en un recorrido que ha hecho miles de veces. Arturo suspira al notar en que ha envejecido la madera de la puerta que da a sus aposentos; ahora es oscura, llena de humedades y defectos.

—Los reyes primero —le dice Merlín, sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo, y Arturo oye la forma en la que la puerta chirría al ser empujada.

La sala ha envejecido tanto como la puerta, pero las cortinas han sido cambiadas (sin duda para las visitas de los turistas), en la mesa hay un cuenco lleno de fruta y dos copas de plata antigua.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —pregunta Arturo. Pasa uno de sus dedos por el reposabrazos de la silla que tanto había utilizado.

—Todo el que quieras.

Arturo avanza hasta su cama y se sienta en ella. Las sábanas están limpias y se asemejan bastante a las que Merlín solía lavar cada día, por lo que se echa hacia atrás y se recuesta contra el cojín de plumas. Cierra los ojos, sonríe y da un par de palmaditas al lado desocupado del colchón.

—Ven aquí.

Merlín se acerca con paso lento y se tumba junto a Arturo. Nunca había ocupado esa cama en todos sus años como sirviente en Camelot. Era algo impensable, un sirviente en la cama de un rey…

—Es… bastante incómoda.

Arturo ríe y gira la cabeza para encarar al mago.

—No te lo hubiese parecido cuando me servías. Aunque las camas de ahora son muchísimo más cómodas.

—Sin duda —Merlín sonríe y cierra los ojos. Es como si hubiesen vuelto al pasado. El piar de los pájaros inundaba sus oídos, el ruido que hace el fluir de la magia contra la tierra. Si se esforzara incluso podría oír el tintineo que emite el metal de la espada al ser golpeada contra otra.

Pero prefiere no esforzarse. Si lo hace tal vez nunca más sea capaz de vivir en la realidad, y ha pasado demasiado tiempo esperando a Arturo como para sucumbir ahora que lo ha encontrado.

—Tenemos que irnos, Merlín.

—Solo un poco más, por favor —Siente como le escuecen los ojos y no puede evitar apoyar la cabeza contra la de Arturo.

—Siempre podremos volver, Merlín… —susurra contra su oído—. Camelot siempre estará aquí para nosotros.

—Lo sé —Llora y ríe a partes iguales, y por primera vez en años se siente en paz.

 

_Año 1489_

 

La última visita es la más inesperada.

Siente como se le forma un nudo en la garganta y las palabras son incapaces de abandonar su boca, porque esperaba muchas cosas, pero no esperaba verla a ella.

—¿Morgana?

Es ella, está completamente seguro de que lo es. El odio y la tristeza la han abandonado, vuelve a ser la misma chica sonriente a la que quiso como una hermana. Esa que era capaz de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, aquella que adoraba montar a caballo y desafiar a medio mundo.

—Hola, Arturo —Rompe a llorar de tan solo decir su nombre y Arturo siente el arrepentimiento en cada poro de su piel.

Arturo sonríe con tristeza, ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para guardarle rencor, por lo que abre sus brazos y espera a que Morgana entienda el gesto. Corre hacia él y se aferra a su capa tanto como puede.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —No para de repetir.

Arturo es incapaz de decir nada. La perdonó incluso antes de morir, porque por muchas cosas horribles que hubiese hecho, Morgana siempre sería Morgana.

—Lo siento mucho —Repite con voz llorosa.

—Lo sé… Te perdono —Siente como un peso se esfuma de su cuerpo. Por fin está en paz. Se ha despedido de todos aquellos a los que quiere y ha visto a Morgana una vez más— ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora, Morgana?

Morgana se aleja y sonríe tanto que Arturo vuelve a sentir esa esperanza que se había perdido hace tiempo.

—Tu tiempo en Avalon ha terminado. Sentí que era yo quien debía despedirte.

Arturo sonríe por primera vez en años.

—¿Qué haré a partir de ahora? —pregunta Arturo temeroso.

—Vivir.

Morgana le sonríe por última vez y acerca su mano al pecho del rey.

—Sé muy feliz, hermano.

Le empuja con fuerza y Arturo cae sobre el agua cristalina del lago.

 

_15 de noviembre de 2013_

 

—Volveremos en unos meses si lo deseas —susurra Merlín, apoyado en el respaldo del asiento. Las nubes varían en el cielo y la luz del sol traspasa la ventanilla del avión—. Tal vez incluso podamos crear Albion, esta vez.

Arturo frunce el ceño y sonríe porque  _no puede ser que sea tan idiota._

—¿Aún no lo has entendido? Albion no puede ser creada, porque Albion ya existe. Existió desde el principio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú eres Albion —Arturo sonríe al observar la expresión confundida de Merlín—. Siempre eterno, siempre junto a su rey. Tú eres mi Albion, Merlín. Siempre vas a serlo.

 

_25 de diciembre de 2012_

_00:05_

 

Todo está oscuro al principio, pero pronto vislumbra las ráfagas de luz que tanto había echado de menos. Siente que los pulmones se le inundan de agua y lo único que puede hacer es nadar y nadar. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y grita de alegría al ver la orilla que tantas veces había observado a través del lago.

_Por fin._

 

_00:07_

 

Observa la mirada atónita de Merlín y siente que todo ha valido la pena.

Sale del agua a trompicones, lo único que escucha es  _estás vivo_ una y otra vez, y de pronto Merlín echa a llorar. Arturo siente ganas de hacerlo también, porque  _todo_  ha acabado.

_El rey y su fiel mago vuelven a estar juntos una vez más._

_Y esta vez será para siempre._


	10. Chapter 10

_Dentro de muchos años…_

 

... Arturo y Merlín volverán a Avalon.

Merlín temblará de miedo al encontrar la primera cana de vejez adornando su pelo oscuro. Arturo sonreirá y sentirá que su piel se va llenando de arrugas. Pasarán mil cuatrocientos ochenta y nueve años juntos antes de que nada de esto ocurra. Avalon les devolverá el tiempo que perdieron, y finalmente los llamará una vez más.

Pero esta vez partirán juntos.

Merlín volverá a ver a su madre, a Gaius y a todas aquellas personas que dejó mucho tiempo atrás. Se encontrará con Aithusa y Kilgharrah, acariciará sus lomos y sentirá que no ha fallado después de todo.

Vivirán una vez más, se volverán a encontrar y finalmente volverán juntos a Avalon.

Y así decenas de veces, porque finalmente…

—Hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre terminaremos en  _Avalon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo admitir que me ha costado muchísimo terminar este fanfic, en parte porque no estaba muy segura de como plasmar el final, pero al fin la espera ha acabado. Me da ha dado mucha pena acabarlo, pienso que es uno de los fics a los que más tiempo he dedicado y ver como termina me provoca un sentimiento muy agridulce.
> 
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado el final y siento muchísimo la espera de casi un año (no tengo perdón de dios, en serio xD).
> 
> ¡Espero vuestros reviews!


End file.
